Musicians and Movie Stars: A Beautiful Disaster
by Siren Serenity
Summary: Queen of the Damned: A sadistic movie star, and a vampire rocker. Harper finds herself kidnapped by a sexy vampire, Lestat. Slowly she finds he's growing on her... This could be a bumpy ride...
1. Movie Star

_**I do not own anything Queen of the Damned related, except my book movie and this beloved fan fic. **__**Go easy on this fic as I only put it up for a very close friend of mine. **__**She's a sweet heart and I promised that I'd do so... So I could get feedback I guess.**_

_**XD**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Onyx** _

_Creeeeeeeek..._ The light flooded in on her cherry red hair. Emerald eyes stared in horror at the handsome devil that opened her prison cage. She tried to move but found the pain in her ribs was too much.. He inched closer, silver eyes menacing. She peeped in fear as he grabbed hold of her bruised arm. "No!" She shrieked as his fangs went for her neck.

Pain.. Hot rushing pain that not mind could perceive. Lava flowed through her veins; the venom that seared her from the inside out. Her eyes seemed to scream for her, a sadness gripping their vibrant color.

_'I'm going to die here... I'm going to die in this monsters grip as he sucks the life out of me...'_

**"CUT!!"**

She looked up in anger, "What this time?" She hissed, scooting back from the fellow actor.

"Miss Van Helsing, you were perfect..." Chimed the man holding a script in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, "Mr. Duettet however... You were blocking the shot. Completely. We have to get her eyes before you rip out her fuckin' throat." He snapped, flashing an apologetic glance towards the small woman. The director mumbled to himself, massaging his temples.

The red haired woman lifted from the floor, "Can we call it a day? We are ahead of schedule anyhow..." Her tone sounded more like an order than a request. The director; Jobe Marcus, hesitated and then nodded. What Harper Van Helsing wanted she got.

Harper grinned, tearing the red wig from her head. The hair net holding her black curls in place was then tossed aside, the ringlets falling past her shoulders. Her co-star sighed deeply, flashing her an apologetic smile before he went to be lectured by Marcus for the hundredth time this week.

Harper listened to the click of her heels on the concrete as she left the set, and it was almost soothing. In fact it would have been had her next sight been destroyed by a visitor. She caught sight of him immediately, his deep blue silk standing out against the beige of her trailer. She approached him, a hint of rage showing on her ivory face. Leaning against her trailer door was Mario. A delicious Spanish man that was allowed to call her his girlfriend. He worked as a model, and wasn't half bad. In fact he was actually good at it.

With sensual features, a toned body, and dark eyes that stared past your soul he was every womans dream... Except Harper Van Helsings. Sure; he was handsome, but his personality left a bitter taste in her mouth. He annoyed her beyond all thought and, or, reason. Mario wanted undecided attention, and for the most part that was her role. At other times, such as this very moment, she wanted to be a solitary wolf. Truthfully, she only wanted the attention when she was acting, or when she was doing something behind a camera.

Mario approached her, his arms open for a hug. He reached for her and she shoved him away. "No cameras, no affection." She snapped darkly, and Mario looked a little hurt.

"Couldn't you act like you cared, just a little Harpii?" He cooed sweetly, his deep chocolate eyes hopeful. Harper frowned once more, staring at him as if he'd just said something completely insane and Mario scowled. _"I can't believe you make a living in the acting business..."_ He scoffed under his breath.

That caught her attention. Harper, standing in the open doorway of her trailer spun around; madness in her green eyes. "I'm practically the biggest name there is these days!" She hissed in his face, the back of her hand falling across his left cheek. His own hint of rage darkened his already brown eyes. He shoved her into the open trailer door, slamming it closed behind him.

Mario shoved her against the little counter that greeted you when you stepped foot into the trailer. He flicked on the radio, turning the volume all the way, and then he shoved a fist into her stomach.

_"I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise"_

Harper cried out in pain as she glared at the Latino bastard. "He is the biggest name these days!" The model yelled, his accent thickening. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her towards the small room in the trailer; more importantly, the bed.

_"Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside"_

Harper bit the hand that reached for her and he shoved another fist into her stomach. She huddled up, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Grabbing her neck, he shoved her back onto the bed; already pulling off his silk shirt. "I'm going to get what I want, Harper. Whether I have to take it from you or not. It's fuckin' inevitable." He growled, breaking the button on her favorite pair of jeans.

"Don't do this Mario.." She said softly, but despite what was happening it still held a nasty venom.

"Or what?" He snapped back, licking his lips with a gleam in his eyes.

_"Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?_

_I hate you!"_

The words echoed in her mind as the man on the radio screamed them at her. She shoved a heeled foot into his bared privates and he doubled over in pain, falling to his knees. "Mario..." She hissed, readjusting her pants. Harper yanked him by the hair, forcing him to look up at her. For a moment she just stared into his eyes, taking in the sweet addicting pain that circled those deep browns."I'll cut your little pecker off if you ever try that again..." She snapped before giving him a rough, hard, kiss. She left him there; gasping for air on her trailer floor.

The trailor door slammed behind her as she trotted out of the hell hole, flicking open a cell phone.

"Security?" She said, putting on a jolly good show. "Yes... There's a man... in my trailer. He... He's physically assaulted me... And... He tried to rape me." She said her voice breaking down into sobs, though her face was completely blank. She polished her nails on her disheveled shirt a moment, "Wh-when you get him... Tell the bastard I'm pressing charges." Click.

What a scandal! Mario's modeling days were finished, unless he was sporting an orange jumpsuit. She'd see him rot in prison for the rest of his natural born life.

"How's that for acting, you little prick."


	2. Meeting the Musician

Weeks passes and news of her law suit hit the papers. On the stand her act was flawless, tears and all she had each member of the jury in her palm. Her bruised stomach was a nice touch, and she couldn't help but flash a wicked grin at Mario after they'd presented the evidence. The mangy git had broken one of her ribs so they also brought her hospital bill for Mario to pay.

This was why you didn't insult Harper Van Helsing.

It only ruined you.

It carried on this way; her reputation blossoming and her purse growing larger by the day. It was a beautiful thing, this law suit.

A month and a half passed and finally the suit ended. It would have been a shorter trial except Mario had a good lawyer... Not that Mario would ever need him again. Still, the end result was Mario in prison for twenty-five years to life; one chance for parole. Harper knew that his chances were slim with her bribing the facility. When his case was to be reviewed the guards would all turn in their reports... And each of them would contain a similar review. Mario Lupe was nothing but a scoundrel and he was a hopeless case... Never would he escape...

And so her revenge was complete. For insulting her status on the screen... She would watch as his life wasted away behind bars. After all, the only name larger than hers was a musician, and a crummy one at that. A man who claims to be a vampire. Lestat de Lioncourt.

_Pish posh._

The scandal of her law suit against her own boyfriend only made her more popular among the people. They saw her as a victim, not the criminal; though she was both. Already she was receiving phone calls from men who wanted to replace Mario, but she was not about to rush into all that publicity. No, she would bide her time on the open market. Soon her movie premier would come, and she would walk the red carpet by her lonesome. Not that she truly minded. That meant the cameras would be focused on her and not what she was carrying as a hand bag. She would have time to play up the whole _'poor me!'_ act.

And so she began to prepare.

The nights came and passed until finally opening night had arrived! She began getting ready at four, giving herself three hours to perfect herself. Being a narcissist it still seemed to take less time than she wanted; staring at herself in that large vanity. All of the extra time was dedicated to the fitting of the dress she' chosen.

Harper ran her fingertips over the yellow fabric, smirking sweetly. It resembled Marilyn Monroe's classic white dress. It needed to be taken in around her waist. Harper lifted the dress off the bed, gripping the hanger that is delicately dangled from. She placed it in front of her body, admiring the reflection that smiled back at her.

"Soon the show will begin." Harper mumbled to herself.

Finally the time had come. The small man at her feet stood, placing his remaining pins into the red tomato around his wrist. Harper shoved a hundred dollar bill in his shirt pocket and watched him leave without a sound. She twirled in front of the mirror, making sure it was flawless on her sleek body. She then placed the midnight keels on her feet, her black toenails practically blending in with the open toed heels.

The sudden screech of the intercom buzz broke the silence, and her admiration time. She flicked on the small screen next to a black speaker with a big green button next to it. A small mousy man, elderly, stared into the camera. Harper placed a finger against the green button, leaning into the speaker.

"Duncan, I presume?" She cooed, her English accent thicker than usual.

"Yes ma'am." He said in a jolly voice.

"I'll be down in two." Harper called back sweetly, though her voice had a hint of venom.

The buzz sounded once more and Harper glared darkly at the balding man. "I said I'll be down in two!" She assured the limo driver.

"Erm.. ma'am?" He called out nervously, the buzz grating against her already short nerves.

Harper crossed the room quickly, humming to herself and pushing ear rings into her lobes.

"I'm afraid there's been a mistake, Miss Van Helsing..." He said his voice more mousy than before. She paused; glaring at the small screen with the sweating man. "I'm afraid you're sharing a limo with one other person..."

A small twitch tugged at her lip as she slammed her finger down on the intercom, "Who is it?" she hissed and his hesitation was long enough for her to throw a glass against the wall. Glass fragments flew all around as the man replied.

"His name is Lestat, ma'am." She froze, a rage building in her gut.

"I'm coming down." She hissed back, her bedroom door slamming behind her.

Each door that she opened closed behind her, this definitely gave the driver a heads up on when she was at her front door. He quickly stood aside, terrified he'd be trampled by the stiletto heeled diva. "Why him!" She snapped at the pepper haired slave.

"Um.." He stumbled. "Your agent didn't want you showing up without an escort..." He paused a moment, "Mr. De Lioncourt was also without a date.. They relayed your situation to him, and he agreed to be your date for the evening." He finished, opening the smooth black door.

Harper slid into the limo, sitting across a blond haired angel. His beauty hit her like a stone wall and she stared a moment, "Mr. De Lioncourt... I am Harper Van Helsing." She said coldly and a small smile fluttering onto his lips like a butterfly. Her heart sputtered, but her face was blank. The limo began to crawl forward and Harper sighed deeply while Lestat stared at her.

Their movement finally ceased, the driver opening the door moments later. Lestat stepped out first, and cameras flashed brightly; trying their hardest to catch a glimpse of the woman in the automobile. Harper slid her legs out, placing a pale hand in Lestat's matching white skin. He gave her extra leverage, pulling her into view.

There was a stunned silence and then a sea of flashes. Harper shoved on her mask as Lestat placed an arm around her lower back. She waved to them as they gawked. What a story; the two biggest names in show business showing up to a movie premier together, after a scandal, with the rockers arm around her waist... This is exactly what she had been trying to avoid. Still they strolled down the red carpet until they were safely hidden away behind doors.

Harper shoved Lestat's arm from her back with a scoff. "When we leave... Put that show on again and were golden."

He said nothing, only nodding. They were led past all of the clerks and into the theater. She was suddenly ambushed by the director. "Aahh!! It's great to see our star and our primary music source together!"

He chuckled, running past them to greet someone. A man in a uniform led them to their seats. "We're so happy you could make it Miss Van Helsing, and you as well Mr. De Lioncourt." He beamed before giving them a formal nod and leaving them to their seats.

"You created the music then?" Harper asked and that handsome devil grinned once more.

"Yes, I did." He cooed in his thick accent.

Harper stared at him a moment before turning to the large black scree. Stars began to take their seats and soon the lights flickered low and then died out. The talking perished and the screen lit up. The peviews zoomed by and finally Harper was staring at her own name. And then it began...

Half way through the film she glanced at Lestat. The man yawned and leaned his head back as if he were almost to head off to for a nod. Anger rushed into her blood, her eyes blazing in the dark.. Harper glared at him a long while before she shoved an elbow into his gut.

To her discontent he caught; Lestat pulled her to him, his mouth above her ear. "Do that again and you'll sorely regret it." He hissed a whisper only she could hear. Her other hand whipped towards his cheek, but once more her plans were foiled. Her hand in his, she glared darkly at the pale ghost next to her.

He flashed her a grin, and pulled her hand to his mouth. Sharp canines scraped over her soft flesh and Harper yanked her hand away. Lestat let out a mighty dark chuckle.

_**"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**_

Harper scowled to herself, cautious of the phony man next to her. How dare he threaten her... And even worse! He rubbed his fake teeth on her hand! They'd been quite convincing she thought, but still. After two hours of anger raging within her the movie ended.

The crowd stood in applause. She stood and the whistled as she gave a small bow. Lestat stood with her and she gave him a fake smile. He pulled her into an embrace like any lover would, nuzzling her neck. The crowd grinned in response while Harper thought of ways to tear Lestat's eyes out without having the law get involved.

She had made it past the jabbering audience out into the lobby. Finally she was free of his grasp, so she thought. He was a step behind her as she fled the theater. The lobby was empty, desolate, dead. She leaned against the wall a moment, a small smile finding her face as her lids enclosed her vibrant emerald eyes.

Lestat was in front of her in a flash, merely watching her, a cocky smirk on his pale face. Her lids flew up but he was already gone. Moments later he sauntered in as if nothing had happened. "Shall we depart to your place, then?" He teased, and her fury kicked into overdrive.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" It was more of a statement rather than an actual question. He grinned out at her once more.

"Madam Van Helsing," He cooed smoothly, his tone dangerously seductive. "I know who I am." He chuckled darkly.

"_I am the vampire Lestat De Lioncourt."_


	3. Captivating Capture

We return to our duo in the lobby of the movie theater. Inside stars are beginning to depart while outside reporters and cameras buzz around in a hurry. Harper Van Helsing, a popular movie star, and Lestat de Lioncourt, a rising musician, are found in the lobby. What looks like two lovers in an embrace is truly two enemies in a brutal staring match.

Let us begin.

Harper stared at him a moment, a look of pure hatred staining her eyes. Her lip curled up into a sneer as she glared at him. "You musicians and your gimmicks..." She hissed. A cold laugh fled the safety of Lestat's heavenly lips as he listened to her words.

"Come now, Harper..." He cackled, his words slipping together in an entrancing whisper. "Shouldn't you, of all people, believe in us?" He cooed darkly, approaching her quickly. His body pressed against her and she shivered from the sudden cold. Lestat ran a hand down her cheek, "After all, you do pretend to be us on screen. Do you not?" He chuckled, moving in on her.

Panic rose in Harper's throat, but still she held her ground, refusing to be pulled into his fantasy. She was sure this was his plan. To send her over the edge. One of seduction and a mix of fear. It was her own indulgence, which was dangerous.. the two of them after the same thing...

"Really now?" She whispered, matching his seductive plot ten fold.

_Tip toes! Tip toes!_

Harper lifted onto her toes, then one foot lifted off of the ground completely. Lestat's strong arms slid behind her back. His other hand was pressed on the wall behind her. She was caged, still Harper played along. Her face rose to his, their lips closing in on each other. Her heart skipped once. Twice.

"Well then..." She whispered, her lips grazing against his. Lestat moved closer only a little so that her lips were almost pressed against his. "You're out of luck, love. I don't play with dead things." And with that she zipped out of his grasp and headed towards the exit. She listened to the small agitated sigh before turning back to him. "Chop chop, corpse. I don't have all night to dilly dally around."

Men... Her favorite toys.

The rage that had once invaded her eyes was now a fading memory. With that small victory she'd been renewed. Lestat followed her, his face completely blank. That tweaked a nerve. Bloody musician!! Where was the anger? The hurt? Frustration?! His brick wall expression was really pissing her off. She wanted to see depression seep into those black eyes. And then he spoke once more... As if he'd read her mind.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Van Helsing." He spoke to the Brit, a hint of mocking playing in his ever so soft voice.

_THAT BASTARD!!_

Harper said nothing, only waited for Lestat to open the door for her. He did, of course, smirking in his own small victory. The door closed behind them and flashes erupted, "How long have you two been together?!" A reporter chimed up, shoving a tape recorder towards the pair.

Lestat led her forward, his triumphant smirk ever present. The limo driver opened the door and she slid in. Lestat stood for a moment, waving. He then slid in next to her. She moved across from him as Duncan closed the door. Lestat's eyes became fixed on her and she turned her head the other direction, her hair falling to expose her pale neck.

His gaze lingered there a moment and then they lingered lower until he was roaming back to her face. A sinful angel, staring off into the distance. She faced him once more, "Do you mind?" She hissed staring into his hungry eyes. He looked as if he were devouring her with his every gaze. He yawned, pulling a small phone from his leather pants. His fingers flew over the buttons, and then he shoved it back into his pocket.

The limo finally came to a stop. Harper rolled down the window, staring at the intimidating house, her lips curling up once more. Duncan opened the door slowly, "Have a wonderful evening." He chuckled as Lestat yanked hold of her arm. She hadn't expected it and couldn't get a scream out.

Terror gripped her as she felt the ground disappear from beneath her. "What the.." She huffed, looking at a fanged smile. Harper suddenly understood. "But vampires..." She whispered.

"Don't exist?" Lestat cut int, finishing her sentence for her. She nodded and he cackled darkly, his eyes locked with hers. He grabbed hold of her hand, running it along his chin. "I'm very real Harper." He teased, and her feet suddenly collided with a stable surface.

Harper glanced around and before she could even allow the thought to cross her mind Lestat placed a hand over her mouth. She then screamed against his palm and she struggled against his body. All around here there was nothing but endless black sky. Below her were houses and cars. They were atop a mansion, standing on top of a sun roof.

Only there was a metal cover beneath it and a latch on the transparent plastic. Lestat flipped the latch and then pressed in a code on a tiny, almost invisible to her, pad of buttons. The metal plates began to move and soon they tumbled into a room of people. Well, she tumbled... He landed.

She fell atop the bassists lap and he grinned. "Lestat!" He called to the vampire that was now leaning against the black walls. "You brought me a snack!" He teased bulling the black curls from Harper's neck. She tried to shove him away from her but his grip was iron clad. "She's feisty!" He cackled facing her. He jumped, throwing her forward. "Van Helsing?!" He howled, his charcoal eyes glinting with the surprise.

Harper landed in Lestat's arms and he brushed the hair from her face carelessly. "I'm glad you know our guest." He cackled and Harper shoved away form Lestat.

"I'm not your guest!" She shrieked, anger flaring in her belly. "I'm your bloody captive." She hissed and the keyboardist cackled.

"Not for long, dahlin." She cooed, patting her band mate on the shoulder.

Harper turned back to Lestat, not allowing the fact that he could snap her in two to strike fear in her belly. "Call me a cab." She hissed and all of them burst into snake like laughter. Lestat pulled her toward the door and she yanked free, slapping Lestat as hard as her fragile frame would allow. He didn't even flinch, but he growled none the less.

His band snickered, and Lestat grabbed hold of her. He slammed her back into the wall and another wave of snickers erupted. She squeaked, frightened by his sudden fierceness. "It isn't wise to defy me." He snapped in her face and she recoiled a bit. His eyes blazed down at her and he dragged her out of the little room.

Harper glanced back as he pulled her along, and each of his band mates were grinning from ear to ear. At that very moment she made it a point to think of ways to destroy those sewer rats...

He seemed to drag her along forever. Down sets of stairs. More stairs, through elegant doorways. She hadn't expected him to stop when he did and she ended up pressed against his back. It was then that Harper felt his structure. He was like a statue, beautiful but unknowingly dangerous. She tried to step back from him, but he tugged her forward.

His porcelain hand reached for a door knob. She heard the click of the door and Lestat pulled her inside. The walls were painted in magnificent Michael Angelo style. A desk sat in front of a painted window, the out side scene portraying a cloudy day. However, it was the bed that caught her attention.

It was massive, the entire thing was black. But the canopy above it was blood red, falling over it in graceful waves. The pillows were obviously silk, and she wouldn't be surprised if they were filled with goose down. She had to admit she wasn't sure Lestat understood the meaning of captive... That or he didn't know how to treat one.

A large stereo was built into the wall, the speakers on either side of a large television. His hand lifted and he pointed past her, "There's a bathroom just past the vanity there." He looked down at her a moment. "Enjoy." And with that he locked her in.

The key turned in his hand and he grinned, placing the bronze key into his pocket. The eyes that had once been blue stared at the door a moment as he listened to her footsteps. Truthfully, the vampire wasn't sure why he'd decided to kidnap her. Only that he had. His head lifted and he pushed bits of blond from his steely gaze. He was back with his hand mates in seconds and none of them spoke for a while.

"Done so soon?" One of his children chimed up and he grinned coolly.

"She is not to be eaten." Lestat replied and his bassist stretched.

"Why Harper Van Helsing, Lestat?" He questioned and the ancient corpse of a man shrugged,

"She's entertaining."


	4. His Bites Worse Than His Bark

The night is slowly drawing to an end, and the actress Harper Van Helsing is locked away in an elegant dungeon room. Lestat is reminiscing with his band mates, having a good laugh about the mortal woman who below them is writhing in anger.

Let's pick up where we left off.

Harper stared at the room she was now a prisoner to. He had to let her go sometime... Right? She flicked on the television, MTV coming to life on the black screen. A music video invaded her eyes as Lestat's face drifted over the screen.

"_Your mouth  
These words  
Silence  
It turns  
Humming  
We laugh  
My head  
Falls back_

_Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold"_

The song ended and the blond that told the MTV news popped up. She began speaking, thought Harper wasn't paying much attention... However a photo caught her attention. A picture of her and Lestat in their little lobby battle. Harpers eyes widened as she glowered at the television. She would kill that blood sucking corpse!! If it took every last breath in her body, she'd kill him!!

The small woman growled in her rage, grabbing the first thing made out of glass. She threw it across the room watching it shatter. "THAT MANGY CUR!!" She yelled to the empty walls. Another glass object smashed and she found herself sitting cross legged on the massive bed. Harper yanked off her stilettos and chucked them at the bathroom. She heard them smash against the door, and she could see one of them hanging from the door by the metal heel.

Harper huffed for a while in the bed, screaming to herself in her rage. Soon she crawled beneath the satin sheets and the comforter. It was so cold in here... Despite the anger that writhed beneath her flesh she drifted off to sleep, finding this bed far more comfortable that her own.

The door creaked open and the bassist, Geoffry, slipped in. His dirty blond hair was disheveled as he slipped around the glass. He stood over her bed, brushing her obsidian black curls from her pale face and neck. His index finger slid over her jugular, caressing the tantalizing flesh. Strong hands supported him as he leaned over her.

"What are you doing, Geoff?" Lestat's chilling voice cut through the frigid air like a saw. The bassist veered back, fear dancing behind his eyes. "I suggest you return to your coffin..." Lestat's eyes gleamed with the statement, a flash of fangs in the dim light.

Geoff nodded, turning back to look at Harper. Lestat waited, his gaze following his band mate until the fellow blond disappeared from his sight. Lestat entered the room, the T.V. Still talking about their little lobby dance. He watched it a moment before he flicked it off.

The glass that covered the floor intrigued him, and he glanced at the sleeping demon in _his_ bed. In silence he lurked over her as she slept. His pale hand ran over her silky locks, caressing them between his fingers. He then snapped into action, picking the glass up carelessly.

With super human speed he fetched a broom and a dustpan. Imagine that, a mighty vampire cleaning up a lowly humans mess. He placed all of the broken shards into the trash can. Lestat stopped a moment, watching Harper sleep. He decided then why he'd kidnapped her.

His reputation.

She could benefit him in that way. The question was how would he get her to agree? He glanced at the trash can and grabbed the bag out of it. In an instant he was gone, and in an instant he was changing the trash bag.

"Oh look! Blood sucker maid service." A cold, groggy, voice chimed up. Lestat looked up, his mask already in place. Bits of his beautiful golden locks dropped into his eyes and he pushed them away quickly.

"You may be here a while, I might as well keep you comfortable." An icy glaze drifted over the fair face of Harper Van Helsing.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She hissed, throwing her feet out of the bed. It took her only a few seconds to approach him. "I'm done here de Lioncourt!" She snapped, getting in his face the best her small stature would allow.

Lestat grinned, a small glint of fangs showing. "That's too bad, as you'll be here a while." Harper growled in anger, grabbing hold of his collar.

"You listen here, rock star." She hissed, almost in desperation. "I'm not about to be your little slave. So get your marble ass up those stairs and call me a damn cab." She shoved him a little and Lestat reacted.

Instantly he shoved Harpers back against the wall. "I don't think you understand your predicament here Miss Van Helsing." He growled, leaning in on her. "I suggest you look into your best interest and keep that tone out of that pretty little throat of yours.." His hand snaked into her curls and he gave them a hard tug; exposing the white flesh he'd just spoken of. He ran a finger over her throat as he brought her face to his. "Understood?"

"Oh! I'll come back later..."

Both Lestat and Harper locked eyes with the elder woman. She blushed, her eyes dropping to the floor. "Forgive me, my lord... I didn't mean to intrude, I came to inform you sunrise is an hour away.. I also cam to see if your guest needed anything before lock down..." Her eyes never once left the floor, but she nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"That's quite alright, Bella." Lestat called to her, his eyes blazing down at Harper. "Harper?" He asked sweetly, "Is there anything Bella can get you?" Harper glared at him, and she fought the urge to tear his silver tongue out with her teeth.

"A cab." She said clearly and Lestat's grip in her hair tightened. She scowled, watching him. "A silver stake?" She huffed and Lestat shoved the back of her head against the stone wall and she hissed. "Some spaghetti with a large side of garlic?" Harper cackled, and Lestat shoved her head harder against the wall.

Bella looked up at Harper, "I'll see what I can do!" The elder woman scurried off with a pleasant smile. Lestat glared at Harper before tossing her on the bed he'd once slept in.

"You embarrassed me in front of my servant..." He growled and Haroer let a wicked from tug at the corners of her mouth.

"That's just too bad isn't it..." She cackled, her head tilting. "Besides... It didn't look like she lost any respect for you.. But what do I know? I'm just a CAPTIVE." She cackled, laying back on the bed. The vampire pounced, landing above her. Her eyes widened in the surprise. He was bold.. Splaying himself over her like that. "I beg your pardon, but get off." She growled at him.

Lestat smirked, holding her hands over her head. "Your first and last lesson." He barked down at her as he tore the side out of her gorgeous dress. The white flesh of her ribs was exposed and he ran his canines over the skin softly. She shrunk away from him but he held her still.

Hot pain spread over her side like liquid fire. She could feel his fangs under her skin, and she let out a frightened cry. "Bastard..." She tried to scream but all that came out was a soft whisper. And all she could hear was him screaming in her head... Singing in her mind. Whispering in her ear.

"_You fell away,  
What more can I say?  
The feelings evolved,  
I won't let it out,  
I can't replace...  
Your screaming face,  
Feeling the sickness inside_

_Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine…  
We'll be fine…  
Then your body will be mine_

_So many words  
Can't describe my face  
This feeling's evolved  
So soon to break out  
I can't relate  
to a happy state  
feeling the blood run inside_

_Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine…  
We'll be fine…  
Then your body will be mine"_

**_The next chapter will be here shortly. I'm really proud of this fan fic so far. I hope you guys like it as well. Each review is VERY much appreciated. Even if it is only two at the moment. Thank you so much, and please continue to read._**


	5. Erotic Nightmares

_Hands cold as ice, smooth as marble and hard and strong like steel. Pale as snow, and tempting as a ruby red apple. The immortal hands of a demon. Slowly, softly, they slid over her exposed belly tracing her navel. They drug over her ribs, sliding over his bite marks. Cold lips carressed her warm flesh and she cried out in delight._

_"More, Lestat..." She whispered, grabbing hold of his golden hair, her free hand pressed against his carved back._

Harper woke, gasping for air. The woman ran to the bathroom, falling onto her knees halfway, throwing herself onto the linoleum. The coldness sent shivers up her spine as it collided with her bare legs. Oh how it reminded her of the coldness of the fingers that had fallen so heavily on her skin. Like the feathers of an angel, so light and teasing, but still managing to hold so much want it was crushing...

She lifted the toilet lid, dry heaving. Harper shoved her hair onto one shoulder as she tried to bring up the vomit that didn't exist. She even tried to force herself to explode fourth the gates of sickness. A cold hand touched her bare shoulder and Harper lashed out as if she could actually hurt the beast.

"Calm down, hunny." Came a soft voice, and Harper jumped turning to face her. She'd immediately thought it was Lestat. How foolish. The woman placed her icy back-hand on Harpers forehead, and it soothed the mortals burning skin, but only a moment. "There now, hunny. Yer fine." She whispered in a southern drawl. Harper finally recognized her face; the keyboardist for Lestat's band. "I'm Violet." She whispered, dropping to her own knees.

Harper ignored the introduction, and leaned against the wall closest to her. That dream... It had been so real. So... Enticing. Harper enclosed her jade eyes, frowning deeply. She'd been asking him. Begging, even. It should have been her first cue to wake up. His hands had run over her. Carressed her. Sent her skin on an electrical charge.

_Ugh. Disgusting._

Harper heard calm footsteps as they found the tile floor and her eyes fluttered open. There he stood, like a Greek god, his shirt half open... A smirk plaguing his lips. His heavenly lips... As if he knew. Lestat moved closer and just then Harper jumped back from his reaching hand. She watched as Violet stood, flocking to Lestats side. Violet placed her hands on his chest, their skin seeming to melt together in the small embrace. But only for a moment, and then Lestat left her wanting more as he approached Harper.

Lestats' finger tips slid across her calf, sending a strange wave of electricity over her skin. She kicked at him, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Get off me!" Her eyes slammed shut in the angry command, "Leave me the fuck alone!" She howled and Lestat grinned once more. With speed her reopened eyes couldn't catch he caught her kicking leg in an iron clad grip. By her legs, Lestat pulled her to him. Harper pounded at him with her fists, knowing all this was completely pointless.

Violet watched for what seemed like a split second and then she vanished without a sound. Once more they were alone, a situation that Harper wanted to avoid at all costs. Lestat lifted her, cradling her to his chest. Defiant, she shoved herself off of his icy skin; trying to get away from him. He pulled her in tighter, practically suffocating her with his body. With one arm he fixed a place for her in the bedding and placed her there gently.

Harper was very confused as she stared up at the lifeless eyes of the vampire. They gawked at each other for what seemed like ages. Neither moving; Harper barely breathing. Violet entered the room angrily, throwing something quickly. The pink blob met Lestats hand, and then vanished at his side. Still the two stared at each other. It was as if he were reading into her head. It was annoying. Creepy. Stalkerish. But obviously that would be the case as she'd been kidnapped by the bloody Frenchman.

Lestat pulled the blankets over her in complete silence. She glowered at him from the cushion, beneath heavy blankets. He placed a bottle on the table half way across the room before leaving without so much as a glance. Harper stared at the door in surprise as she noticed what exactly that bottle of pink was. Pepto Bismal.

She hadn't expected that... No, never would she have expected an ounce of sympathy. Harper glowered at her comfy prison, thinking to herself. If she'd only brought her cell phone with her to the premier... Green eyes danced over the room, and then they stared at the two holes on her ribs; peeking beneath the blanket. It sickened her to look at them, knowing Lestats lips had been there as well as his teeth. She glanced at her heel that was still sticking out of the bathroom door. A plan began to unwind in her scheming mind. She would kill that undead prick. If she died in the process, she would see him turn to dust.

Harper thought to herself, her plan forming three simple steps.

**Step One**: Seduction.

**Step Two:** Trust.

**Step Three:** Death.

Harper would undo Lestat like a spool of thread. A dark grin drifted over her pale face and Harper let her head drift back into the pillows. She stared aimlessly around the room, not wanting to tumble back into sleep. Fearing that she would feel those cold hands on her flesh once more. It was at that very thought that the demons face appeared on the T.V. by itself. She glared at the television, thinking it was timed to do such a thing.

"Harper. It's five A.M... Get some sleep." He said, though his voice lacked the worry that the sentence should have held. Harpers' head tilted and then she nodded sarcastically.

"I'll try, but I won't promise anything." She said, trying to be compliant. Even with the plan she wasn't doing a very good job. Harper would have to get over her hatred for the creature before she could even think about putting her plan into action. The T.V. flickered off and Harper slid deeper in the bed. For a while she just sat in the bed. It wasn't long that she began to feel drowsy, and soon she was fast asleep... The only place she didn't want to be.

_Marble hands ran over her cheeks and a cold thumb danced over her lips. Her lips parted in a heavy sigh, green eyes staring into black as his sinful mouth met hers. In ecstacy her eyes closed hazily. He nibbled her bottom lip and she cried out as his bare chest pressed against her own. The mix of white flesh sent a delicious shiver through her and she grabbed hold of his hair, tugging his head to the side._

_His exposed neck excited her and she placed her face against the soft marble. Hard kisses drifted over his throat before she playfully bit him. He let out a heavy roar, dragging his own hand through her curls. Their bodies entwined in the throughs of passion, both of them reveling in the touch of the other. She cried out as their entangled bodies shared the same rhythm... It was a dance that neither of them could stop, the pleasures unimaginable. She sighed out begs, pleading for more of him to become part of her._

Harper shot up raking in heavy lungfulls of air. Cold sweat chilled her hot skin, pink with excitement. A glass of water sat on the nightstand and she gulped it down, her throat screaming in thanks. She noticed the Pepto was no longer present, and ran her hand through her hair in a stressful motion. A soft chuckle made her jump, she glared at the darkened corner of the room; seeing the predatory yellow of his eyes.

She took in a dep beath before glaring at him once more. "Your house gives me nightmares..." She huffed, unknowing that the vampire knew her dreams were nothing but erotic.

"Actually _my_ _room_ gives you nightmares." Her retorted in a factual tone.

Green eyes flared to life, rage dripping from her lashes. "You've kept me in your own private quarters?" She demanded, and he nodded nonchalantly.

"I thought you'd appreciate a bed far more than sharing a coffin with me." He said with fake concern. Harper saw opportunity and pounced. She slipped out of the bed, stretching. She clutched her side where he'd bit her, as the wound ached horribly. He watched her in silence, devouring her with his gaze.

"What's the time?" She asked nonchalantly, coming towards him.

"Almost eight." He replied. Harper stood in front of him, her ripped dress shimmering in the dim lighting. She slid into his lap, stratling him.

"It's early..." She whispered leaning into him. At first the Lestat was a statue, completely void of a reaction to the temptress that sat atop him.

"Just a tad." He replied, placing his hands on her hips. Lestat already knew of her plans, but what hurt would it be to play along? After all he was still a man. "Is there a reason you're sitting on me, Miss Van Helsing?" He asked very politely, his hands dipping down to lift her dress a bit. He exposed her thighs, running his nails over the taught skin.

Harper bit her lower lip, half acting, half enjoying. "Isn't this what you want?" She whispered against his lips. Lestat took in her scent and closed his eyes. Cherries and ash with a hint of blood.

"It is now..." He growled back, his tongue running over his lips. Suddenly Harper moved away, her face retreating. She tried to pull her legs from his lap but he pulled her hard against him in a swift movement. "Such a tease..." He groaned in her ear, brushing the hair from her shoulder. She watched him a while as he kept eye contact. He then dipped his head downward, playfully biting her flesh. She placed her hands in his hair and yanked backward.

"Ah ah ah!" She chimed, waving a finger. "Never on a second date." She teased, slipping free of his grip. Slowly she strolled the room before she sat on the edge of the bed, a bit of leg showing off. "Goodness, I'm famished." She huffed and his brows lifted a tad.

"Shall I call for your spaghettie? Along with your side of garlic?" He joked and she chuckled fakely. "Oh yes, that'd be fine." She replied quietly, looking down at herself and frowned. "I'd really like more clothing..." She added quitely, moreso to herself than to him.

Lestat grinned, pressing a small button on the wall next to him. The closet door jerked open and a rack of clothing slid out swiftly. She lifted her own brow, "Quick on your feet." She joked and then began inspecting the clothes with a frown.

"Bella is bringing your size this evening." He added nonchalantly, watching Harper like she was his next meal. She ran her fingers over the leather pants, looking at him.

"How've you changed your clothes if these..." She gestured to the rack, "are your clothes?"

Lestat smirked, "I've changed while you slept..." He sighed carelessly, staring her over.

Harper had to stifle the vomit in her throat, playing it off as a blush. She quickly turned her face to the rack of clothing, yanking a pair of leathers from a hanger. She pulled them on under her dress, slowly; her eyes on Lestat. She then yanked a shirt from another hanger. She glared at the vampire, "Turn around." She said cooly, and he smirked at her. The vampire shook his head, refusing to give her the requested privacy.

Fine, she would play his game.

Harper turned her own back to him, slowly pulling the torn dress over her head. She let the ruined material fall to the ground next to her as she slip the shirt on. His pants drooped dangerously low on her hips, and his v-necked shirt exposed her sternum and a bit of her breasts. Lestat grinned as he watched her turn slowly. Harper bent at the waist picking up the dress and then tossing it into Lestats lap.

"Throw it away for me." She said cooly, and he nodded. Lestat pressed the button next to him and the rack moved once more. The clothes slid out of sight and then she was pinned against the wall. Lestat held one of her legs, letting it rest on his hip.

"Just a taste of sweet Harper." He teased, a hand resting on a small patch of bare skin on her own hip. A gasp, however, saved her. Once more someone had caught them in an embrace, only this time it was Violet. The vampires fading brown eyes blazed with the aggression of a lion guarding her pride. It was in that moment that Harper knew Violet and Lestat had either _been_ or they _were_ lovers.

"Lestat we have a press conference.... In about twenty minutes." The woman said coldly, her eyes on Harper a long while. She glowered at the borrowed clothing and Harper frowned in return.

"Keep staring at me like that, Violet, and I'll pluck out your eyes as you sleep in your coffin." She hissed at the young vampire. The pink haired snake glared at the mortal, and Harper knew that exactly she was thinking.

_I could break you in half with my pinky_.

A venomous smile trickled onto Harpers face, "I'll be sure to rip out your heart and feed it to your band mates before you get one good hit on me." Harper added as if she'd read the vampires mind. Harper shoved Lestats hand off of her leg, letting it fall silently. She pushed Lestat away from her, facing Violet with unwavering courage. Violet stared at her in confusion. This mortal was either very stupid or very brave.

Truth is it was neither. Harper just didn't give a shit.

The sharp sound of Violets heel clicking on the floor sounded and instantly Lestat stood between the two women. "Violet." He said and the pink haired vampire glowered at him. "I'll be staying in." His band mate opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off easily. "I'll be broadcasting live." He snapped before she could argue. "I've already called them.. They have everything set up." He said cooly, brushing her angry eyes off his shoulders.

Violet opened her mouth once more trying to find words, but instead of speaking she merely glared at Harper before dissappearing.

"Now... Where were we?" He said darkly, lurking over Harper like the beast he was.


	6. Chase The Morning

Ello dears! I'm terribly sorry it's taking so long to get this updated. I've written a bunch of new chapter I just have yet to edit them as well as type them up. But i'm working on it!!! Have no fear, and keep reading!

-ONYX ash.

* * *

For twenty minutes there was a tense silence, mixed with a slight want. Harper had found her place on the bed, while Lestat watched her in hunger. He stared at her as she flicked on the television, and he watched as she relaxed a bit. He grinned to himself, eying her. He enjoyed seeing her draped in his clothing, lying in his bed. He finally rose and she merely glared at him.

"Am I ever going to get out of this room?" She asked nonchalantly, her eyes plastered to the T.V. "I hate being locked in here 24 hours a bloody day."

Lestat grinned at the empty hall before him. "Perhaps." With that being said he vanished and locked the door behind him.

Harper turned off the boob tube and turned the stereo on. Instantly Lestat's voice was trying to lull her to sleep. She frowned, changing the station. She went through four rap stations, three country, 6 rock stations that seemed to play Lestat nonstop, and finally she stopped on the classical station. First the speakers shook with a Chopin piece, and her heart burst with relaxation. The Flower Duet began and Harper took in heavy breaths.

This was her favorite opera duet. The chords calmed her nerves and she closed her eyes a moment. The knock on the door made her jump and she sat up. "C'min." She said darkly, and the door to her prison slipped open silently.

The mousy Bella came in with a cart. On the top was her dinner/breakfast, and beneath that; on the bottom shelf, was a basket of her underthings. She frowned to herself, seeing her black lacy underwear on top with a small note.

_**"I thought you might like your own... laundry."**_

_**-Lestat.**_

"Lestat asked that you eat something a little less... staining. After all you are staying in his room.." Bella said sweetly, placing a salad on the coffee table with a friendly smile.

Harper tried her best to be friendly to this woman, but it wasn't in her nature to be friendly. And what with Lestat going through her underwear she wasn't in the mood to be friendly at all. In fact she felt down right cross. But being an actress had given her the needed skills to at least appear civil. And since Bella was living in a nest of dead angry cold hearted things perhaps she'd see it as friendly.

Harper flashed the woman a fake smile, "Bella?" She called out sitting criss-cross on the bed like a child.

"Yes, child?" The elder woman replied sweetly.

"Could you take me on a tour?" Harper asked hopeful.

"Oh no! No no no!" She huffed, placing a hand on her own hollow cheek. "Lord de Lioncourt would be very VERY upset." She cried out and grinned sweetly in response.

"Nonsense!" Harper cried out, "He'd probably reward you! I am his guest after all." Harper roused.

Bella bit her lip, thinking hard on it. Her hands twitched with the conflict. Should she break all the rules? Or should she go for gold and hope that her master would truly appreciate her offering to both him and guest? She decided to go for gold. "Just a _quick_ tour."

Harper sprung from the bed and trailed after Bella while tugging her hair up into a pony tail. Moments later Harper was in an all too familiar stone hallway, but instead of stairs Bella ran her hand over the face of a carved gargoyle that sat in front of the stair case. Bella shoved her fingers into the eyes of the statue and instantly the wall next to it jumped and began to grate against itself with an opening.

Harper was more than a little surprised to see and elevator before her. Bella lead her in and soon the tour had begun. There were four levels. Two above ground, and two below. The first was dull and was obviously the level for humans. As was the second. Both of these areas must be for staff and for show. The third level seemed to be an area for frolicking as well as the rooms of Lestat's other band mates and guests. Harper assumed the fourth was set for Lestat only.

She didn't pay much attention while Bella chatted about the history of the house and the remastering that had been done for her master. It wasn't as if she truly wanted to know about the house. She'd just wanted out of that damn room. The were walking down the halls of the third level when Bella said something that caught her attention.

"And this is where Lestat resided while you take his floor."

"Here?" Harper asked, and Bella nodded.

In this hallway they peered into a few pointless rooms, but when Harper passed an open door, glimpsing a coffin; she was ready to ditch Cindy Sue. Bella led her further and as she picked up the room she turned her back on the conniving Harper. The movie star vanished.

It was moments later that she clicked the open door closed. Harper peered around the tiny unpainted room. She couldn't believe he went from that massive lavish bedroom to this... closet. Harper ran her pale fingers over the top of the dark coffin. She pushed it open slowly, running her hands over the interior. Curiosity... An aching weakness that racked through her body like cocain. She glanced down the hall, seeing nothing but stone. Then, in silence, she climbed into the velvet case. It was comfortable, she thought, but very constricting. Suddenly, the lid slammed shut.

Darkness enveloped her like a suffocating shroud. Harper, very calmly, placed her hands on the top of the coffin and pushed... No movement. She shoved again and again, but still the lid was sealed. Her hands began to shake as she shoved harder. NOTHING. Fear overtook her as she realized that she could very well suffocate in this death trap. Screams suddenly poured from her. Terror clenched her throat and for once tears stung her eyes. She clawed at the smooth wood, splinters stabbing at the soft flesh pads of her fingers. Another hot wave of tears dripped over her cheeks as she cried out. 'BREATH!' her body screamed, but the fear in her gripped her mind like a vice. She struggled to keep her lungs working order.

The darkness seemed to mock her as she continued to struggle against her own panic attack. She huffed pleas, out of breath; her throat raw with the screams. Then the sudden light blinded her ans she wasn't prepared for it. As a result her she found herself drooping back into darkness. Passing out just as pale hands lifted her from the coffin. Before everything retreated into darkness she caught sight of a man on the stone floor, curled in fear. Harper gasped for air as her hands gripped the shirt of her rescuer. Her head leaned on a hard shoulder and then the darkness finally swallowed her whole.

Lifeless eyes stared down at the mortal that clutched at him like a frightened child. He glanced down at the vampire cowering on the floor.

"You are a guest in my home..." He hissed between clenched teeth, "I'll not tolerate this behavior in my home, violate this and you'll be at my feet in a pile of dust.. And Bella will not be happy with the mess." The vampire cringed in fear from the powerful beast before him. Heavenly lips parted in a snarl, "Do I make myself clear?" He asked coolly, and the cringing mess nodded.

Bella stood next to the door, her head lowered in shame. "Forgive me, my Lord, I knew not her intentions."

Angry, dead, eyes stared down at the mortal woman. "You are forgiven, Bella, Harper Van Helsing is quite the actress."

Still the anger in his voice had not faded. Bella looked at his feet like a beaten dog, and then they vanished. The silence of the halls was stifling, choking his servants in fear. He chose the elevator, feeling that his running would not help Madame Van Helsing.

Quietly he opened the door to his bedroom, quickly placing her on the soft cushion. He began to let her go when her small pale hands gripped his silk shirt tighter. He pried her fingers from his clothing and she whimpered. Lestat looked down at her, confusion plaguing his mind. If only this mortal knew whom she was holding to her.

With an unneeded sigh he scooted her body to the other side of the bed, taking off his boots and climbing in after her. He glared at the ceiling, taking in very slow breaths. Silence surrounded him as he glanced down at Harper. Humans were so easily frightened... He remembered it well. Shaking his head he snatched up the remote from the bedside table. The T.V. Flickered to life and he began surfing the channels.

Paying more attention to the television than the woman next to him, he didn't notice as her head seemed to find his chest; resting quietly. His arm seemed to understand her need for comfort as it rested gently across her back. There they lay until the sun began to rise. Lestat tried to pull away from her, but her hands pleaded for him to stay.

"Don't go..." Harper cried out, her eyes half open.

Lestat stared at her a moment astounded by her plea. He knew he could have just pried her fingers loose easily and left her. But something in his mind told him not to. And so he stayed. It was at this time that he was thankful for building his room so deep in the underground. He scooted back into the bed, Harper immediately laying across his chest. And they two of them began to rest.


	7. Unwanted Existance

HERE you go!! i hope you all enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it!

-ONYX ash.

* * *

Harper awoke, freezing. She curled against herself, her back cradled by steel. She opened her eyes to a flashback of the night before. Harper stiffened, her eyes slamming shut in fear. A shiver danced down her spine as the memory faded. Cloth brushed against her finger tips and she clutched at it. Her face buried into the soft silk and she realized she was holding Lestat's shirt to her like a child would. She sat up, looking down at a sleeping demon. He wasn't breathing, and she found that this troubled her a bit.

"Lestat?" She asked quietly, placing a hand on his chest. Nothing happened, but she couldn't help but feel the hardness of his build. She scooted closer, her hair falling down into her face. She leaned over him, peering down into his sleeping face. For once she could admire him without the scrutiny of those black eyes. Lestat's face was still, unmoving, dead. Still, a small part of her thanked him and that part just so happened to be in control of Harper Van Helsing.

Harper leaned over him a bit more, her nose brushing the tip of his.

"Thank you." She whispered, placing her lips against his for a brief thanks.

In that short moment the world froze. Lestat's chest rose and fell, and a cold breath dripped over her lips. It was as if Harper had breathed life into him. Before she could throw herself backward a hand gripped her neck and Lestat's mouth parted almost desperately. Harper gawked down at him, seeing his eyes only half open. His mouth locked on hers and she could not escape their delicious hold. Her breath caught in her lungs, and she couldn't help but fall into his illusion. She placed her own hand within his golden hair.

Finally his eyes opened fully.

Lestat stared a moment at the mortal he held against him, and pulled his lips free. Confusion crossed over his features as his hand fell away from her neck like she had the plague. Harper also came back to reality and jumped off of the bed, nearly tumbling to the ground.

"Good morning." Lestat cooed, stretching.

The look of confusion had vanished and once more she was left with statuesque Lestat de Lioncourt. He grinned and it was purely predatory.

"Had quite a scare last night didn't you?" He teased and she scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do apologize for Gaspard." He said sarcastically, "He's a little mortal shy."

He cackled darkly, placing his arms under his head. Harper frowned deeply, rolling her eyes.

"Though I have to admit, you two are rather similar in personality. Let me see... You both have the social skills of a rabid dog... You both carry that insufferable defiant glimmer in your eyes."

He grinned once more, tapping his chin as if thinking hard.

"You both believe that I am both blind and deaf. That I do not see what you do. And what you are..."

Harper noticed the venomous tone to his last sentence.

"And you both think that you can break free from me. Though I honestly don't see why you'd want to."

A fierceness came over his features, and for a moment Harper felt fear once more. Why did the asshole have to try and scare her at every given moment? Especially after last night. What did he want? Her to have a bloody heart attack? That could be arranged if he kept the bullshit up...

"A pointless, and rather insulting, thought... If I do say so myself..."

In a flash it was gone, and once more that handsome glower peered out at her with little interest. How long had she been imprisoned here? The thought caught her by surprise. She had been to obsessed with making Lestat's life Hell; she didn't know... couldn't be more than a week. Still. Was no one looking for her?

Harper ignored Lestat, as he seemed to do the same, and traveled across the room in a daze. She climbed into one of the large chairs, pulling her feet beneath her. She was facing the television, her face disappointing. The boob tube flickered to life as id it knew what she wanted.

The darkened room was suddenly blossoming with color. The same video she had turned off days ado played once more. She watched as Lestat moved over the screen, demanding her attention with every sinful movement. She had to look away, finding herself embarrassed to gaze upon him without a returning pair of eyes.

This one song seemed to drag on and on until she heard the final riff. MTV news flashed on and Harper looked up.

She stared at herself.

The T.V. Went black and she stood, confused. Immediately she turned to look at Lestat.

"MTV is a waste." He chimed, looking over his marble nails.

Harper glared at him, understanding. He didn't want her to know that people were looking for her, that some people actually wanted her back. He wanted her to feel isolated. No. She would not be fooled. Harper sat back down, frowning. She was defeated for now. For now being the key words.

She thought she heard the rustle of the bed sheets, and she glanced back but Lestat had done a vanishing act once more. Looking back, she was startled to find Lestat in her personal bubble.

"Why waste your time admiring me on screen when I am but feet away?" He teased, leaning over her chair.

"Actually, you're a bit closer than a few feet... As for your question?"

She grinned.

"I suppose it has to be because in person your odor is significantly more repulsive." She replied sweetly, tapping his cheek lightly.

He frowned but leaned over her still, "Ah, but yours is ever mouth watering."

He licked his lips, as if thinking of a feast. Harper couldn't help the shudder that trickled down her spine like an ice cube. Quickly she changed the subject.

"I thought Bella was bringing me clothes..." She said, looking down at clothes that weren't hers.

"She did."

"Those were not clothes."

"Ahh, but they were a type of clothing."

Harper frowned.

Lestat grinned.

"Which pair are you wearing?" He purred, leaning closer to her.

"That's none of your damn business."

Lestat cackled darkly, "Black with red trim?"

Silence.

"Ahh, I am correct then."

"I'm not allowed to wear my own clothing?" She asked outraged, but he placed his fingers to her scowling lips.

"I thought you looked far more ravishing in my clothes... Draped in my bed..."

He grinned, nearly rubbing against her in a feline manner. She frowned but pulled his face close to her. Letting her cheek brush against his she whispered in his ear.

"You should see naked.." She teased, but her replied without hesitation.

"I have." He growled, wrapping an arm around her back.

Lestat pressed her body to his, running the tip of his nose over her pale jawline. With a handful of her black curls he tugged her head back. Against her will she cried out in pleasure, and Lestat did not hide his astonishment.

She... liked... pain?

He grinned tugging harder. Again she cried out... To test his theory once more he tugged hard. Nearly ripping hair free. And in reply she groaned, tugging on his shirt.

"Hmmmm..." He grinned running his tongue over his canine teeth.

"I've found your weakness..." He whispered against her throat and he then reluctantly released her. Harper threw herself away from him, breathing hard. Trying her best to play it off as some sort of sickness.

"Now... Look me in the eye and tell me once more why you prefer me behind a glass screen."

The next week continued like this. The two of them using their own body to get under the skin of the other. Harper had never met a man that she wanted to kill so much.. Nor a man that she wanted to bed so badly. Lestat had never found a woman, nor man, whom he wanted nothing more than to lock away forever. To enslave and take over every evening. He'd never met a woman who could drive him insane with mere glances. But it was working for the both of them, and Bella found it quite amusing... But other did not agree.

Harper awoke in Lestat's damask room, disgruntled. Lestat had taken the television out of the room. Now all she had was the bloody stereo. 'Cause that's soooo entertaining... Tired, she pushed the comforter back from her body. Barefoot, she tip toed across the cold floor to the bathroom. The light flipped on and she thought she saw a shadow.

Harper spun around, staring into the darkness of her cage. Just her imagination... Had to be. But she'd been seeing shadowy flickers for a week and a half... Harper rubbed her forehead. Just the strain of being kidnapped, she told herself. Nothing more, nothing less. Harper closed the bathroom door, feeling a tad bit safer. She stripped, turned the water on hot, and jumped into the jet stream. It didn't take her long to shower but it was still relaxing.

She stepped back into the cold room, a towel wrapped around her torso, though she could probably run around naked and no one would ever know. Harper pulled the small duffel bag from under the bed free, somewhat thankful that Lestat had at least agreed to let her have her own under garments and her toiletries.

Harper was pulling a pair of Lestat's leathers over her legs when another shadow caught her eye. She froze, looking around the room cautiously. She quickly buttoned the pants, and searched through the duffel bag for a bra. She found one, pulling the straps onto her shoulders, reaching around her back to clasp it on. But someone grabbed her hands, reaching around her front to rip the bra off once more. Hard hands gripped her left breast, nails digging into her flesh.

"Lestat! NO." She cried out.

She was flung across the room, her head finding the wall in a deafening _crack! _The same hands gripped her throat, and Harper clawed at his hands. A second pair of hands slapped her across the cheek and Harper felt a trickle of blood. In a rush of adrenaline Harper reached out and slammed her fist into someone. A hiss sounded, and Harper grinned slightly.

She was slapped once more, and before her eyes she saw the blurred vision of her attackers. She choked for air, striking out and hitting a hard chest. But her strength was waning, and was no match for the vampire bastard. The grip on her throat tightened and she cried out. But the darkness took her quickly...

_Cold. Terrible cold, like a frost bitten winter. So much cold. I'm freezing... she thought. But I must be dead... I must be. They choked me... they killed me... They killed me! They murdered me! They killed me!! I am murdered..._

Something moved, and Harper jumped. WAIT. SHE moved. A soft groat escaped her and she jumped at the hoarseness of her voice. She was so cold. Freezing. Harper squirmed, something hard beneath her. She rolled onto her back in the darkness, her body aching in response. Screaming in response. Her torso convulsed in pain, and she held in screams. There weren't any left any how...

She placed her hands above her, feeling hard wood. Her hands moved in the black void, against the wood, and she could feel small notches in it's smooth surface. Scratch marks... The sudden realization hit her. She was buried alive. They left her to suffocate once more. Harper shoved hard on the top and it popped wide open.

She tried to sit up and failed. Not only did she hiss in horrendous pain, but something strong held her in place. Looking down there was a pale arm flung over her mid section, almost lazily if it weren't restraining. Frantically she wiggled but the arm would not move. Rolling over she stared down at Lestat's sleeping face.

No air fell from his nostrils. He looked like a true corpse once more. She tried to maneuver out of his grasp, but there was only room to roll over.

"I hate vampires..." She mumbled to herself.

For hours she stared at his ghostly pallid face, her body still screaming from the sttempted murder. Eventually, however, she drifted back into slumber; unsettling sleep filled with vivid nightmares. Nightmares of blurred faces and strong angry hands. But when these nightmares came to her death they would sink into a winter wasteland drenched in warm blood as snow flakes danced down to the nothingness. Painting the blood with fresh specks of white before they melt into the wet sticky crimson. Footsteps sang off in the distance while a black figure carried something in hidden arms. But this dream was not unpleasant. In fact.. It was rather relaxing.

Harper hissed in pain as she awoke to the stinging in her cheek. She opened her eyes only to have them shut from the blinding light. Cold hands touched her forehead, soothing her. She opened her eyes once more, slowly, finding the light dimmed from her face. This time it wasn't so overbearing.

"W-what's happening?" She choked out, her hoarse voice barelt a whisper.

Bella leaned over her, peering down into her face. "Not to worry, dear!" She said sweetly.

"We're just checking your stitches."

HER WHAT?

"Stitches?!" Harper replied in a panic.

Bella looked at someone else. "She doesn't know?"

A hiss of pity infiltrated her usually sunny tone, and that was unsettling.

"This is the first she's been awake." Said Lestat, sounding almost concerned.

"What did you do to my face?" Harper cried out, tears stinging her eyes.

She could feel bile climb upwards. She must be hideous now. Why would he do this to her? Why? Weren't they having such fun? And now she was maimed... She just knew it.

Lestat leaned over her this time, a hardness to his face. There was no amusement present, only a blank mask.

"It's not your face." He replied. "It's your stomach."

Harper's eyes lolled once more, knowing she was that damaged. She hadn't really felt the pain while she had rolled around on Lestat. She choked, gagging on the image that invaded her mind. She tried to sit up but Lestat held her down easily. She tried to shove his hand off of her, but instead he held her wrist. She whimpered, feeling like a child for the second time this week.

"What did you do, you monster?!" She cried out, outraged.

"I did nothing, Harper... I found you just in time."

"LIAR!" She hissed, tears finally springing free.

Bella leaned forward, wiping her tears clean.

"But it's true, dear, I was with him when he arrived... He'd brought you dinner for the two of you.."

"I'm maimed... I will never again be beautiful.."

Lestat looked down on her, pity engulfing those terrifying eyes that seemed to go on forever.

"Do not move." He ordered, lifting her into his grasp.

He held her tightly and ran. She looked up at him as he ran, almost in awe. Almost. It might have been awe if the bastard hadn't permanently maimed her!!

The cool musky air drifted through his golden locks like water trickling through a stream. It was enough to make her contemplate Bella's story. Could Lestat have actually come to rescue her? Rather than be her destroyer?

Lestat stopped abruptly, and he placed her feet on the ground, but kept his other arm behind her. She was still staring at him, her eyes tracing that cold mask he wore so proudly. He glanced at her, turning her chin with one of his fingers very gently. She stared into a mirror and cringed at her reflection. Across her cheek was a wide gash. Her skin no longer held that pale healthy glow. Her face was bruised in places, and her neck was purple with handprints.

Lestat grabbed the bottom of the v-neck she wore and slowly tugged it upwards. She resisted the urge to shove him away. Finally he pulled the shirt up far enough that she could see the damage. Her knees buckles and she began to tumble, but Lestat's arms were already there t catch her.

There in large and small, deep, cuts across her torso were the words

**JUST FOOD**


	8. Unexpected Kindness

Dear readers, I'm terribly sorry I haven't been updating my stories. You see unfortunately the notebook that I kept all my chapters in has vanished. So now the 10+ chapters that I had written out are now lost forever. Especially because I moved from CA to OK… So. All new chapters must be created from scratch! XD Not to worry though. I don't mind.

**-Onyx.**

* * *

"J-j-j-j-just food?" Harper stuttered a moment. Her face fell a moment, as she stared at the gashes that would now leave her scarred and hideous. She'd never be able to do swimsuits again, or even a slight half naked scene.

Her career was over…

She ran a hand gingerly over her torso, whimpering at the pain; whimpering at the feeling of defeat. She looked at Lestat who stared at her, pity almost filling those usually black eyes. Hot tears filled her emerald eyes to the brim and she resisted the urge to fall apart in front of this bastard.

This was **_his_** fault.

Right now she could be on a movie set… Right now she could be in Hawaii on a vacation. She could be doing something to better her career… Anything! And now all that was down the drain because one vampire dick head thought it would be cool to kidnap a movie star! Just lovely.

"My life is _over_…" She said in a defeated tone, wiping the tears that were trying their hardest to escape the fort of her eyes.

"Your life is not over." Lestat said in an empty tone.

Harper shoved away from him, shakily, and glowered at him. Unsteady feet held an unstable woman upright. She slapped him, scowling. She tried to walk but the pain in her torso made her cry out and once more Lestat caught her with ease.

"This is your entire fault!" She accused, pointing up at him from his strong arms. "You did this to me! My entire career is now in shambles… No! My entire career is in its grave because of you!" She hissed, trying her hardest to come off as vicious. "You've ruined me!"

Lestat looked down at her. His black eyes took in the pain; the anger, in her vivid green eyes. He was so furious it was a miracle he was still able to stand here looking so calm and collected. He'd found her there; in his room, bleeding to death. She was unconscious and half naked with her breasts exposed and bitten. Harper didn't know of the bite marks just yet…

He pulled her back into his arms and she struggled against him. But her strength was waning with each fist that met his steel chest. He'd be able to take her back easily. He held her like a baby in his strong arms, heading back to the medical lab. Wind whipped his hair once more as he zipped through the hall.

What would have taken mortal minutes was done in seconds and he set Harper back on the table. He brushed her hair from her face but Harper turned away from him angrily. Strangely this stung a bit. He was growing attached to this feisty little human. Lestat peered at the doctor who checked the rest of her stitches as well as the bruising around her neck.

"Now, Miss Van Helsing, I'm going to give you some pain medication. Take it at your leisure but no more than 4 a day. It's rather strong. I'm also giving you your standard antibiotic cream for the stitches."

Lestat looked at the doctor and nodded for her as she was too engulfed in her feelings of defeat. The two shook hands and Lestat watched as Bella escorted the doctor to the upper levels, whichever they were on already.

Lestat picked Harper up, and she frowned at him.

"You'll be staying in my coffin with me until we've figured out who it was that did this to you."

"Stop pretending, Lestat. Just fess up. Just kill me and be done with it. I'm tired of your games…" She snapped up at him.

He raised a brow and headed towards his small room as she must be tired. But she suddenly recoiled from him. Granted she wasn't all that huddled into him, but even more so.

"What is it, Harper?" He asked, his voice sounding rather uncaring.

"I **can't** sleep in a coffin… I just can't."

He peered down at her, walking cautiously so as not to jar her stitches. He raised a brow.

"That really did frighten you?" He asked, and for once his voice betrayed him. He sounded concerned. Even his face contorted a bit; his brows pulled together, his eyes softening a bit.

Harper glared up at him, seeing this compassion as a hoax. "No! I just don't want to sleep in a damn coffin! It's for the dead! I'm not dead! Not yet."

Lestat nodded, hearing the shake in her voice; the shake that she was trying very hard to get rid of. He admired her strength, strangely. He had to admit her strength was what made her so attractive. Her constant need to be in control while when she's aroused her body screams for domination. He loved it.

"As you wish, we'll both stay in my chambers."

Harpers body involuntarily relaxed at his words, but the fury on her face never faltered for a moment. She was so stubborn; too stubborn, even. He hated it, but found it oddly attractive. Attractive? Why was he now having thoughts of her being attractive… Not to mention these attractions were not her physical aspects any longer. Now he was finding himself attracted to her vile personality?

Lestat opened the door to his chambers, looking around the room momentarily. He wouldn't leave her side… not until he knew who was responsible for this. He had a pretty good idea.

"Sleep now, Harper. You need your rest."

"Oh wouldn't you just fuckin' _love_ it if I fell asleep so you could finish the job!" She hissed as he pulled the comforter over her front.

He chuckled, shaking his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose a moment.

"Harper, if I _wanted_ you dead why on earth would I have brought a doctor?"

Harper thought about this a moment, and nodded. She couldn't see the logic in that. Unless he wanted to maim her and then make himself look like the hero. Which she wouldn't put it past him, the mangy git.

Harper tried to roll over but the pain kicked her in the gut and she hissed. Lestat popped a pill bottle in her hand.

"Take one and a half; I'll get you some water."

In a flash he was gone, and then back again; handing her a glass of water.

"Thank you." She snapped and he nodded.

Harper took the pill as well as the half as Lestat had instructed and slumped back into the bed. He sat on top of the comforter watching her a moment.

"I'll have the television back in here so that we might be able to enjoy some sort of entertainment."

"You're serious about sharing this room with me?!" She asked; exasperated.

Lestat almost smiled; instead he nodded.

They sat in silence for a long while, and once she slipped into sleep Lestat pulled off his boots. He crossed the room to the small array of buttons. He pressed the last one, and a small drawer poked out of the wall with pajamas. Well, bottoms at least.

He pulled free a pair of black pants and tossed his leathers over the chair; pulling on the pajamas quickly. He then leisurely threw his shirt over the chair as well. Bella would take them while they slept.

From across the room he peered at Harper. Her arm bent at the elbow and her hand resting next to her face. She looked lovely. Innocent. He smiled to himself, running a hand through his hair. He'd have to let her go soon. He was growing too fond of her. This was a dangerous game they were playing, and he was growing far too attached to her. Something he was sure she didn't return.

Lestat slipped over to the bed, sliding beneath the comforter. He knew his body would be freezing to hers, but perhaps her aching torso would find comfort in the personal ice pack. And almost as if he'd predicted it she slid over his him, wincing a bit, and rested against him.

He looked down at her, smirking. And without thinking about it he placed a small kiss on her forehead. A kiss on each eye; each cheek bone, and then finally her lips. She even smiled in her sleep. Then dawn took hold of him and he became a corpse.


	9. Sweet Redeemer

_She could feel the heavy weight of hands pressed against her bruised throat. Her eyes flew open but above her she saw a blur of pale flesh; nothing more, nothing less. She thrashed against the weight of her attacker, trying to free herself. She wouldn't let this happen twice! Not twice! She clawed at dead hands, trying to break the marble skin with no luck._

"_Just die, you little slut." Someone said in a raspy voice._

_She thrashed even harder, unable to breath. She could feel the burning of her lungs, the scream for air. The pain in her torso was worse. She could feel hot blood trickling from opened wounds. She could almost taste the coppery blood on her tongue. No. She would not let them kill her._

_She reached out, feeling something on the bedside table; something hard with sharpened edges. She'd kill this bastard. Harper tore the object into the creatures back, listening to the flesh split like bone. _

A horrified scream startled her, and she realized it was her own.

Lestat held her arms over her head, staring down at her with those empty black eyes. Where compassion once filled them a void had taken its place. He sat atop her, his bare chest over her like a monolith. What was going on? If she didn't know better she'd have said rape.

"Are you awake now?" He asked in a soft monotone.

Harper took in heavy breaths, crying out as the pain tore through her like a flash of lightening. Her stitches stretched with each heavy intake of oxygen. She nodded up at Lestat who slowly released her arms. She realized that she was holding one of her heels; the spike pointing outward, and threatening to stab. She had almost stabbed him in her sleep.

Lestat climbed off the bed, rubbing his face a moment. He hadn't fed in a while. And now with someone trying to kill Harper he needed his strength, but he couldn't just leave her unprotected… He frowned to himself heading to the bathroom and turning on the hot water.

Yes he was dead, but showers were still lovely to the walking corpse.

Harper sat up in bed, rubbing her head with a grimace. Her throat ached with her scream; her torso still scolding her with searing pain. This had to be the worst pain she'd ever experienced; thanks to the no good bastard that kidnapped her. If he had just let her go home that night… if he'd have left her alone.

From her seat on the bed she watched him. She couldn't help but enjoy seeing him saunter around like a Greek god. A marble statue that moved with such majestic grace it would have taken any woman's breath away; except Harpers. She admired him, yes, but she refused to be pulled into his divine appearance as most did. He was a killer; probably her killer eventually…

Lestat poked his head out of the bathroom, grinning at Harper as if he knew the thoughts running through her head. Which he did, but Harper was still unaware of this gift.

"Can I help you?" She snapped at him, one hand pressed lightly against her midsection.

"Well you could, but I'm not sure how your wounds would take to my kind of help…" He grinned widely.

Harper scowled at him, shaking her head. Her black ringlets bounced around her porcelain face and she took in a heavy breath trying to calm the yes that had threatened to escape the fortress of her pouty lips. She narrowed emerald eyes at him, her lip curling.

"You're a pig." She hissed at him from the bed.

"And you're tempted." He replied, leaning against the frame of the door.

Harper scoffed! "Tempted by you?" She cackled.

Lestat merely nodded, looking her over like a hungry beast.

"You couldn't tempt me if you tried. Remember, I don't play with dead things."

"Well then, you're breaking your own rules!" He cackled brightly.

Harper looked at him a moment, confusion seeping into the rims of her eyes. What on earth was he talking about. How was she breaking her own rules?

"Your plan of seduction?" He said nonchalantly. "You'd have to play with this dead thing," He motioned to himself. "For that little plan to work."

Harpers jaw fell open, and Lestat's hearty chuckle filled the room. Oh yes, he'd let her know that her mind was an open book for him. Every erotic dream, every dirty thought, every inch of her mind was for him to see. He smirked at her, still leaning against the door.

"Well?" He said coolly, staring her down as she gawked at him in surprise.

"How did you know about that?" She demanded, her mouth snapping shut. Her teeth clenched, and her nostrils flared in defiance.

In a stream of white flesh he was atop her, his body caging her easily.

"Harper, your thoughts are as vivid to me as a child book." He grinned, sliding a knee between her thighs.

She clenched her teeth even more, trying to keep the thoughts that suddenly swam through her mind from swimming at all. With no avail, it seemed.

He grinned down at her, tugging her hair to reveal her throat. The purple bruising angered him, but he leaned over the flesh and ran his tongue over her throat.

"Even now you are thinking of ways to have me here…" He pressed his knee up a bit more, pushing against her.

She shook her head, knowing her heart was pounding erratically. "You lie."

Lestat grinned running his canines over her harmed skin, "Do I, now?"

Harper scowled, trying to shove him off but he didn't even budge.

"You know, Miss Van Helsing, I could easily steady you in the shower… I could wash your wounds, and your hair. Would it really be so bad?" He asked sweetly, his tone nothing but seduction.

She frowned at him, trying to push him once more. "Get off."

He grinned down at her, lifting the shirt from her midsection. She tried to snatch it from his hands, but his cold stone slab of a stomach was already pressed against hers.

She let out a heavy breath, glaring up at him, but even as she denied him with words her hands pressed against his back. The coldness of his skin was wonderful against her aching body.

"You see? This is what you want and you don't even _know_ you want it!" He cackled darkly, staring down at her.

Lestat ran his hand through her silken curls, dipping his nose to their inviting scent. He loved her scent; so sweet and yet so dangerous.

"Come now, Harper, tell me what's so bad about spending time with me?" His lips found her ear and very softly he nibbled her lobe.

"You're a monster." She hissed, trying to keep the want from finding her voice. "You're a corpse!"

He nodded, "That I am."

"So stop this! Go back to your little whore." She snapped, and was amazed when Lestat's head pulled back to look down at her in astonishment.

"My little whore?" He asked, confusion plaguing his beautiful features.

She nodded, clenching her teeth to keep from saying something she'd surely regret.

"And who," He asked sweetly; pressing himself against her, "is my little whore?"

"Violet, of course." She said darkly, trying to push him from her once more.

Lestat, once more, let out a hearty laugh. He shook his head. She'd gotten it all wrong. He had no interest in Violet. She was his child. One of his dark little band mates. Something to entertain himself with! She pined for him, yes, but he had never once indulged in her hungry cravings. And it was then that he realized that Harper was jealous of the little charade she'd somehow managed to make up. She didn't realize she was jealous but deep within the depths of her mind he found the green beast of envy.

"Harper, Violet and I have never been anything." He snickered.

Harper scowled at him, "Don't lie to me, Lestat! I am not blind!" She hissed darkly.

The vampire admired the sudden fire in the wounded little fox. She was only moments from death earlier this week, and here she was fighting him like she was indestructible. It was almost too much to handle. She was a feisty woman. She knew his capabilities; the fact that he could destroy her entire body without any such effort, and _still _she argued with him. _Still_ she fought against him. _Still_ she thought she could over power him.

It was amazing, he thought.

"On my honor, Madame Van Helsing, Violet and I have never even shared a kiss." He said truthfully.

Harper rolled her eyes, not quite understanding why she was suddenly relieved to hear this. Could she truly be… attracted to this foul creature? No. That's impossible. Harper Van Helsing did not find men attractive. She toyed with them. She played with their emotions. Used them like the useless piles of flesh they were.

But then again, Lestat wasn't really a _man._

Lestat pulled himself off of her, heading back towards the running water in the bathroom. He glanced back at her a moment, offering once more with a sly grin.

"I _promise_ I won't bite." He teased.

Harper scoffed to herself, crossing her arms over her chest. "As if your word means anything to the living." She hissed.

Lestat shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "As you wish."

He slipped into the bathroom, closing the door but leaving it cracked just enough.

Harper sat on the bed a while, shaking her head; both at herself and at the beast in the heavy stream of hot water. How could she have even, for one minute, thought about accepting his offer? The scoundrel! The blood sucking fiend!

'_But he did save my life… twice even.'_

Harper scowled at her own thoughts, frowning deeply. This is exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to fight with herself on whether she should sit here or join him in a naked fling! The bastard. Well she wouldn't be pulled into his little game. She would sit here quietly. She would stifle the erotic thoughts that seemed to plague her mind with every turn. She would be statuesque.

But hearing the shower running didn't help her frantic mind. The star grabbed hold of the remote on the bedside table, tossing her shoe from the bed. She pointed it at the stereo, and immediately Lestat's voice blared at her. She tried changing the station but the station stayed where it was as if by magic.

_Always it is calling me, for the blood of man  
They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.  
I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me_

She frantically clicked the buttons, and still the song continued.

_Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate.  
So instead you'll taste my pain.  
The hunger inside given to me, makes me feel alive.  
Always out stalking prey, in the dark I hide.  
Feeling, falling, hating, feel like I am fading, hating life._

She felt like he was singing to her. She frowned to herself, throwing the blanket off her legs, and tried swinging them over the side. Swinging wasn't an option. It hurt too much, but she still managed to pulled them slowly over the bed. The cold floor touched her bare feet.

_They say I cannot be this; I am jaded, hiding from the day.  
I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me...  
Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate.  
So instead you'll taste my pain._

She tried to stand up, but her body wouldn't let her. She tried once more, and her body screamed in the sudden movement. This was murder! Torture! She scowled to herself, steadying herself on the wall closest to the bed. She could used this wall as leverage to get to the stereo. She'd manually change this damn station…

_You say your life I'm taking, always bothering me, I can't take this anymore, I'm failing, always smothering me  
You look down on me, hey what you see, take this gift from me, you will soon feed from me._

She tried to quicken her pace, wanting his haunting voice out of her head. With each step her body slowed just a little, as if his strange melodies were soothing her. Caressing her like his hands would. She should have just taken that whole bottle of pain pills last night… She should have just killed herself for him.

_Nothing seems exciting; always the same hiding  
It's haunting me. It's haunting me. It's haunting me. It's haunting me._

It's haunting me...

The song ended, and she gave a soft sigh. But as fate would have it another one of his deliciously evil songs started up. Why did he have to be so fuckin' popular! She slipped towards the stereo like the beaten woman she was, but as she was passing the bathroom she pressed her hand on the door to steady herself.

She hadn't realized it was cracked…

The door fell open and with it Harper tumbled in.

But again, as fate would have it, Lestat caught her.

Stark naked.


	10. Left In Anticipation

Hello my loves, I know it's been a while. I've been trying to regain my muse. This chapter isn't as steamy as I'd like, but I did enjoy writing it none the less. I hope you all enjoy it! Don't leave me just yet. And I've changed my pin name. I am no longer Onyx Ash. I am now Siren Serenity.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

We return to our duo in a strange and confusing state. Lestat, while naked and sopping wet, has caught dear wounded Harper. Harper is still very badly hurt, aching from head to toe while Lestat is beginning to realize that his hunger for Harper is morphing... Strange things are afoot. Neither of them are ready for such things.

Lets see how this plays out.

Pain rippled through Harper like a tidal wave. She'd never felt so sick to her stomach from the pain. She felt stitches rip and let out a pained scream. Though it was more from horror. She was now wrapped in the wet marble, lovely, arms of Lestat de Lioncourt. Her mouth fell open as she stared at him. His eyes bore into her with a heat she didn't know existed. Electricity sparked and licked at her skin, leaving a strange painful seduction. She could feel warmth spreading down her stomach.

Blood stained her pale skin, dripping out from beneath her shirt. Lestats jaw clenched, setting his cheeks into hard stone. She thought she caught a glimpse of panic in the empty black void that usually took its place in his eyes. She clenched her own jaw, fighting back waves of nausea and pain.

"You left the door open.." She hissed.

He grinned a little, though its wickedness did not meet his black orbs. "I thought you'd be more tempted to come peek."

She hissed in pain as he lifted her from the ground. "I was trying to shut off the damn stereo."

He cackled once more, already leaving the bathroom. Even in pain, as well as fully aroused, she was hard headed and stubborn. How curious Madame Van Helsing was. He came into the bedroom and placed her atop the comforter with gentle ease. She squirmed, whimpering, trying to wriggle free of him.

"I'll bleed on the sheets." She huffed, thought the words confused even her in this current predicament. He shook his head, holding her still with strong hands. Harpers green eyes roamed over his naked body, her mind swimming once more where it ought not swim. She instinctively licked her lips and watched as he did the same while she bled. His hands, looking as if they might be shaking, lifted her shirt.

The blood made the fabric stick to her skin, she felt slimy with its movement. So much so that she heaved a moment. Lestat mentally swore. His eyes met hers and though she was not telepathic he held a private conversation with her. His head fell and he bit the fabric, tearing his own shirt from her sinful body. The small wet sheath fell away from her flesh, leaving her marred body peeking at him. Harper moved to cover her exposed breasts, but found she did not have the strength.

Air pushed from Lestats lungs as he looked at her. She was perfect in his eyes. Creamy flesh with mound that were rounded with perfection. He resisted the urge to take her nipple in between his teeth. She was bleeding all over the place, the last thing she needed was a vampire attacking her like he was in heat. Lestat drew back a moment to catch his breath and his calm. Harper already seemed drowsy from blood loss. He scowled to himself, lifting her gingerly.

Like lightning he was gone and in the medical ward once more. The doctor sat at his desk, sleeping in his chair. He'd been commanded to stay should something like this happen.. Lestat cleared his throat and Dr. McCammin woke with a start. He flailed a moment, toppling over in his chair.

"Yes, Mr. de Lioncourt?" He choked out from the floor.

"Help her." He said clearly, demanding the Dr. _'fix'_ Harper.

The two men stared at each other and then the mousy Dr. McCammin got to work. He stopped the bleeding, sewed her back up, bandaged her, and sedated her. He stared at Lestat a moment, looking like an angry father.

"I told you she would not be ready for sex anytime soon, Mr. de Lioncourt. How the hell am I supposed to heal her wounds if you can't follow simple instruction?" He barked, wiping the rest of the blood from Harpers midsection. Small sighs escaped the sleeping woman and Lestat leaned over her body to meet McCammins face. Rage boiled within his eyes and the mortal man stumbled a step or two backwards.

"Do not mistake me for a simple minded patient, Dr." He spat. "We were not sharing the joy of one anothers company."

"I am no moron, Mr. de Lioncourt. You're naked, first of all. And she is missing a shirt and her pants are half unbuttoned!" He huffed, dissaprovingly.

The doctor scoffed before thinking about his actions and as a result Lestats hand caught his throat, lifting him from his feet. McCammin choked for breath as he stared into the furious face of Lestat. Fury rose through his blood like lava spewing from a volcano. The beast in his belly screamed for blood, hungered for strength. But Harper needed this man.

She whimpered, a tiny whisper escaping in the midst of McCammins choking gasps. Lestat tossed the man aside, his eyes falling to Harper instantly. He surveyed her for pain, and placed a hand on her cheek to feel her warmth. To his surprise she leaned into his touch, a sigh leaving her. As if relieved?

Odd.

Hours later, when Lestat felt she was well enough, they came back to his chambers. The sheets had been changed, along with the mess in the bathroom. Bella was wonderful. He placed Harper in the bed, pulling the blankets over her shivering frame. He then took his shower as quick as possible. He dried himself off, and pulled on another pair of sweat pants.

Honestly, he didn't know where they came from. He usually slept nude.

Lestat crawled into the bed, and instantly Harper found him. She huddled against him as if her life depended on the very touch of him. He couldn't help but smile. She hated him when she was awake but when she slept... She craved him. He enjoyed this little fact far too much. So much so that he took the pleasure of twisting her curls around a pale finger. Lestat trailed his finger tips over the bruised regions of her face, amazed her skull hadn't been shattered from a vampires hand.

Harper Van Helsing never ceased to amaze him, this was fact.

Days passed, weeks even. Harper retreated within herself. She grew silent, not even chancing the occasional tease. Lestat found this quite distressing. It'd been a month and a half he'd kept her here. Her fight was fading her. Thus his interest in her would soon die out. Though it didn't dwindle, and night after night it perplexed him. What was it about Harper that kept him waiting for her fiery personality to return? Why was she any different?

She inspired him. How strange a thing, to have muse for his music. It'd been centuries since he'd found muse from something other than himself... Not since Akasha.

_Strapped down and heavy_  
_Tied up and bound_  
_This weight I carry_  
_This weight I've found_  
_So Let me be the one to say_  
_I've really had enough_

His own music throbbed in his chambers as he opened the door in silence. He could hear Harper moving about. Confusion struck him for more than one reason. First; Harper hated his music. Second; she was usually huddled on the bed in silence. Yet he could hear her moving with confidence. He could smell her from here. She'd been moving throughout the room.

_Downfallen on (or maybe down, falling?)_  
_(Yes, you meant the world to me)_  
_My sweet love_  
_So headstrong_  
_Strong_

_Watch me fall_

_One time too many_  
_You let me down_  
_Won't think what could be_  
_Can't feel much now_

_Downfallen on_  
_(Yes you meant the world to me)_  
_My sweet love_  
_So headstrong_  
_(Are you?) this is whispered and hard to pick up_  
_Strong_

Lestat peered into the room, seeing Harper singing along to herself as she looked at herself in his old vanity. Something he never really used, but found his room incomplete without. She knew all the words. Every. Last. One. He was astonished. She peered at her face in the mirror, running painted fingers over fading bruises. But she caught sight of him and let out a squeal of surprise.

Curls bounced as she flew from the chair and slapped a small remote. The stereo reacted to her button mashing, but not in the way she wanted. The volume increased and Lestat let a wide grin play on his usually blank face. She did like his music. How fun. Little vixen. How he hadn't found that in the depths of her mind evaded him. Enticed him none the less.

_Watch me_  
_Change this world inside of you_  
_Change this world inside of you_

_Does it really mean that much to you?_  
_To hide your fear, to test the way I feel?_  
_To test the way I feel_  
_To test the way I feel_  
_To test the way I feel_

_Watch me crawl_  
_Watch me break_  
_Watch me crawl_  
_Watch me throw it all away._

Harper gave up on the remote throwing it on the floor. The batteries plopped out of the device and she peered at Lestat wide eyed. She swallowed hard, as if she were frightened... but perhaps it was simply because now he knew that there was a small piece of her that enjoyed him. His grin widened even more. She made a dash for the bathroom.

He waited a second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Her hand touched the door and he was on her in a flash. He loomed over her like the predator he was. She stood upright, trying to return to the usual Harper Van Helsing. Still a tiny squeak escaped her as he held the knob to the bathroom door closed. She pressed her back against the wood and looked up at the handsome devil.

"My my my, Harper, you _are_ a slippery one." He said in a low hiss. "Retreating within yourself to gain alone time..." He clicked his tongue at her tactics. He hadn't even thought to probe her mind for hidden intentions. She'd already bled on his bedroom floor twice. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it as if she could not think of the correct words.

_Downfallen on_  
_Yes you meant the world to me_  
_My sweet love_  
_So headstrong_  
_Strong_

_I can't believe the things you say_  
_So wrongful how I feel this way_  
_I'm sleeping to relieve this strain._  
_So calmly, slowly, softly_  
_Just Let it all just drift away_  
_Let it all just drift away_

Lestat sang the last two verses to her. Her own personal concert and even she could not hide the blush that took hold of her cheeks and ears. His voice was like pure lust to her, it worked magic on her aching body. She could breath better when she could lye in bed with his music blasting around her. But she could not sit still when Lestat shared the room with her. Still defiance found Harper Van Helsing.

"Move back." She demanded and Lestat moved closer.

"Or what?" He scoffed.

Harper slapped him hard, and he merely chuckled pressing her against the door a bit more. He shook his head, amused beyond contemplation.

"I thought we were past that, Harper dear." He whispered sweetly, moving towards her face.

Harper slipped from his grasp, under his arm, and backed away from him. She backed away in the wrong direction. Staring at his perfectly sculpted build he turned on her like a hungry God. He always looked at her like that. Even as she was draped in clothes that were too big for her and she looked an awful mess. He still stared at her with such lust it frightened her.

She_ knew_ she was gorgeous. That was no question.

She _knew_ she was desirable. But goodness... She thought she might burst into flames with the heat in his gaze.

He pounced on her, pushing her back into the wall. She shoved at his chest, but his mouth latched onto hers like handcuffs to a criminal. She snapped at his lip and he pulled back with a cackle. His laughter filled the room and surrounded them in his entertainment. He shoved his mouth against hers once more and Harper melted just a bit. Cold hands roamed from her cheek to her throat.

His palm brushed her breast and already she ached deep within her womb. She frowned against his lips yanking her head away from him.

"Would you stop your seduction bullshit." She hissed and he pressed himself against her.

He buried his face within her hair and inhaled the sweet scent that was Harper. She was intoxicating and before he could stop himself his fingers tugged at the hem of the leathers that sat low on her hips. They came free and slowly slid down. In slow motion he watched as she came exposed. She reached for them and he grabbed her by the hair.

"_Dont_." He commanded and a hint of fear lit up in her eyes.

"So you've condemned me to rape then." She snapped back, the usual Harper venom oozing back into her voice.

Lestats thumb dipped under one side of her lace underwear and slowly tugged them down to reveal her. Air slammed from his lungs and he yanked back on her hair to hear her moan. She unwillingly obliged. Her hands came down on his chest to try and fight not only him but what she was trying to deny herself. Still every sweet touch that graced her skin sent fire through her nerves. His mouth found hers and it was over.

Their lips crushed into one another, her heart pounding like a drum. He lifted one of her legs, then the other, forcing her to straddle him. She huffed, both annoyed that she couldn't help herself and because he was still wearing pants. She reached a hand in between them and tugged at his own button but he tugged her hand back. Lestat placed her hands above her head, holding her by the wrists with one iron clad hand. The other hand tore off the shirt she wore, leaving her completely exposed.

Hunger swept through him as he dropped his head to her breasts, taking one pink nipple into his mouth. She let out a cry that was so satisfying he thought he might die of pure elation. His hand loosened his grip and she flung her hands into his hair. There they stay for a while until he moved her to the bed, wanting more of her. Wanting more than he'd wanted from a woman in ages.

He reached for his pants, hungry for what was to come.

"Ahem.." Someone huffed, and angry eyes snapped to the door.

Harper scrambled beneath the blankets as Lestat glowered at his band manager.

"Don't mean to interrupt... but its time to go." He said almost with a haughty tone.

Lestat stood in front of him instantly, danger rolling off of him in waves. He placed his face inches from the other mans and hissed darkly. "I'm a little fucking busy."

The mortal man sighed deeply, but made his way towards the door. "Fine, Lestat, but we have a show to do so make it quick."

Fury rose in the vampire. He did not want quick. He wanted lasting, hungry, possibly angry sex. No doubt Harper would be furious by now knowing she'd taken to his dominant seduction. Something she could not resist when it came to him for some god awful reason.

Lestat turned on the bed, seeing Harper half hiding under the blanket.

"We will continue this." he demanded and she scoffed.

"No. We will not. I've had enough of you and your desire to bed me. Send me home." She snapped, a bit shaken.

He grinned darkly and shook his head. "We've only _just_ begun, Harper."

_And he was gone._


	11. Forsaken Hunger

_Three days_ Harper sat in his darkened room. For _three days_ Lestat avoided her. Harper thought she'd feel a sense of relief; a sense of hope. She thought she'd be happy that he was suddenly losing interest. Yet there was an ache that clung to her breast. She felt utterly deserted, cast away.

Harper scowled to herself as she strolled out of the bathroom with not even a towel present. He hadn't visited her. He wasn't going to visit her. She need not feel her usual shyness in waltzing about in the nude. Though the emptiness choked her. Her mind danced as she tugged on some of her own under things, still wondering if she'd ever get a chance to wear her own clothing again.

"A woman can't even wear a pair of fitting jeans in this damned household. I don't know why I'm the least bit surprised when his Majesty has kidnapped me for what feels like a damn year.." She muttered to herself, tugging on a pair of his leathers. "Bastard, how on earth has he kept this quiet for so long?"

With a small groan she sat in front of the vanity. Just three days ago she'd been among his sheets, naked beneath him… A shudder took over her spine and she glowered at herself. She could no longer tell if these shudders were of disgust or hunger. Something stirred deep within her and she fought it back with a mental bat.

"Come now, Harper, get a grip on yourself." She hissed, running a brush through her curls.

But despite her own scorning she continued to think of him. What was he doing? Was he enjoying himself? Was he with some snotty little whore? Was he thinking of her? What was he wearing? Once more Harper scowled at her reflection, knowing that this was simply a severe case of… What was it called? When the kidnapped fell in love with their nappers? Stockholm Syndrome was it?

Harper shoved away from the vanity, pacing madly. She could not find something to occupy her time. There was nothing in this room. She couldn't turn on the stereo without hearing his delicious voice… A voice that threatened to tug at her very cold, very dead, heartstrings.

A chill scuffled through her small frame and Harper hugged herself, tossing herself into his bed. She closed her eyes, giving in to the temptation. She reached for the remote that sat lifeless on the bedside table. With the press of the button she listened to his seductive voice. She trembled at the very hint of its seduction, beckoning to every weak heart that gave ear to listen.

It cast a _wicked_ spell on her.

Harper found herself singing to herself, wrapping his bedding around her like a child would. She caged herself in his possessions if only for a moment to feel like he was near. It was as if her heart mourned their parting. Mourned the mere feet of space that separated. Lestat was indeed close and she seemed to call to him without speaking a word.

Behind the door to his own chambers he leaned, unable to enter just yet. She would not accept him, nor would she fight him. It was an intoxicating merry-go-round of desire. He took an unneeded breath simply to let out a very human sigh. Why hadn't he seen her these past three days? Why had he hidden himself in the shadows, only entering the large room while she slumbered. It tugged at his mind constantly.

But stone took over his face as Lestat pushed open the door slowly. He could hear frantic shuffling as Harper shoved away the blankets and sheets. She tried to shove away the excitement that gripped her like a vice. She straightened her back, watching Lestat stalk into the room like a pale jungle cat. She raised a brow at his silence as he merely slipped in and sat in one of his lounging chairs.

The glowered at each other with such ferocity that even as someone scrambled in to collect him they quickly closed the door behind them in fear.

"Do you plan on staring at me all evening?" She snapped darkly, her voice rising over his music.

A grin slipped over his sensual lips, but not once did he blink. Lestat's gaze was overwhelming. She was unsure of what she should do. Unsure of herself. What was the point of this staring contest? Was he testing her patience or simply her ability to resist him?

Harpers chin lifted in an ever defiant position and she avoided his eyes to stare icily at the wall. She didn't even see him rise from his chair and slink towards her with no real purpose. She finally turned her head at the ever present movement and was startled at how close he already was to her. She looked over him, licking her lips.

"I hardly see the point in your silence, Lestat." She hissed quietly, though she knew damn good and well that he heard every word.

He loomed over her, his dominating presence invading her comfort zone. Lestat moved forward as Harper shifted backward, crawling. Her ebony ringlets sprawled behind her as his knees met the softness of the bed. His eyes lingered, if only a moment, on the gentle curve of her throat. She let out a soft whimper as his body lingered above hers.

Their eyes bore into each other, emerald meeting ebony. Electricity sparked between them, begging them to ebb closer to one another. Harper could already feel her heart quicken. She knew it must be thunderous in his ears. Still he loomed while she was bound by some horrid lust that threatened to send her into the depths of Hell.

For what seemed like hours, neither moved. There they sat paralyzed by some unknown force. Neither moving forward, nor backward. Lestat leaned over her ever so silently, and suddenly the music fell silent. Harper blinked a few times, finally peering around herself. She noticed his hand, reaching past her to grip the little remote.

Fury rose like a wildfire.

"You hideous _wretch_!" She screeched, shoving at his stomach.

A wicked laugh dripped from the walls as Lestat allowed Harper to toss him from her body. How wonderful it had been to lye over her, command her silence with his body. He wanted more, so much more. He wanted to bathe in the mere whisper of her hunger. He could still here her heart calling out to him, begging for his touch. He let another teasing grin tug at the corners of his generous lips.

"Harper, you little temptress, what on earth did you think I was doing?" Lestat called after her.

He watched as she stomped around his room like a child throwing a tantrum, her cheeks so flushed he thought she might explode. She turned to him with such anger in his eyes he was unsure of what might happen next. She reminded him of a lion cub. Majestic and practically drowning in its own adorable essence, but a hungry predator lurking beneath its flesh.

Harper scowled, her fists balled into fists. She let out an frustrated little scream, crossing the room to throw the hairbrush at him like a dagger. He simply laughed at her, catching it with ease. She reached for something else, tossing it as well. She was blind with rage, and still he laughed.

Wrath rippled through her like a tidal wave. One moment she was in front of the vanity and the next she'd straddled him to grip his throat. He lounged with his arms behind his head, watching her with nothing but amusement. Harper let out and exasperated squeak, bringing her hand back to hit him. She struck him with such force that even Lestat seemed stunned for a moment.

However he merely continued grinning, a brow raised to entice her to continue. She nearly burst with fury, slamming her fists on his chest, and another hearty laugh shook him. She paused for a split second as her body shook with something altogether different. It was in that split second that Lestat moved with the speed of his kind.

Harper was beneath him once more, her hand held in his iron clad grip for the second time since their meeting. His eyes drank her in, lavished the twinkle of fear in her vivid eyes. They bore into her with such hunger she thought she might catch fire.

Rage boiled beneath her once more as he restrained her.

"Release me you scoundrel." She huffed, though her voice was much less convincing.

Her mind raced with his actions, confused and muddled with an angry hunger. She lifted a knee to kick him in the groin, and he caught it with his free hand, shoving it down. Again and again she tried as he merely enjoyed her little struggle.

"You are so intriguing Harper Van Helsing." He chuckled quietly.

"One day, Lestat," She hissed, venom oozing from her tiny voice, "I will have you flat on your back, bleeding beneath my blade."

Lestat smirked down at her, "You wish me flat on my back?"

She gaped at him a moment and was suddenly straddling him once more. He held her hands firmly, never giving her the illusion that he'd given up. She glared down at him, preparing to yank at her hands. However she never got the chance. Lestat pressed his pelvis upward, allowing her to further enjoy his arousal. She did her best to stifle the little sigh that clawed her unpainted lips.

**Victory.**

Lestat tugged her to him, her torso toppling on him with the force. He wrapped his arms around her and shoved his lips against hers. Harper tried to pull away from him. She tried to feel revulsion when his tongue sought entrance. She tried to ignore her own breathless cry as cold hands pressed her against him.

"Lestat.." She whispered, though she tried to convince herself she was telling him to stop… She was certain her voice only begged him to continue this ravishing torture. Never had a man been able to captivate her like this. Sex had been sex. Not this. Not this dangerous dance they were partaking.

Lestat tore at his draping clothes, once more shedding her of his shirt. She was poised above him in her bra and his leathers, looking like a vibrant goddess. His undying breath caught in his throat just looking at her. She leaned over him, her breast crushed against his still clothed chest. Fabric was everywhere, an annoyance that both of them tore at with such need that what remained were mere strips of cloth on the floor.

She sat above him, not allowing him the entrance he so craved. A growl escaped him as he pressed kiss swollen lips to his jaw, teasing his statuesque skin with harsh nips. Hands snaked into his divine hair as she yanked with all her force. His throat pushed forward, beckoning her. She laid a hungry trail of fire to his collarbone. Her hands roamed the expanse of his hard chest, exploring his body in a frantic dance.

He couldn't take it anymore. Lestat shoved her beneath him, his mouth already working at the soft mound. She let out a helpless cry of ecstasy and he felt his entire body shiver. Her black curls splayed all around her, leaving her looking angelic. An angel to be devoured by his demonic hunger. His hands slid between them to the soft curls that begged for his attention.

He released her breast to tease the soft flesh in the hollow of her throat as his fingers dipped into her. She let out a heavy cry of pleasure, her back lifting to arch against his chest. He pressed himself against her, frantic to feel the blood pulse beneath her skin. Frantic to feel the power he had over her body as he skillfully stroked her. She called to him, pleaded without speaking a word.

She pressed against his chest, fighting for dominance. Fighting to wield the same power over her, but Lestat would not budge. He drank in to pure magnificence of her. His lips dripped over her over sensitive skin. He lingered on the scars that were beginning to bloom on her belly. She tangled her hands in his hair; still he moved further, spreading her thighs.

She looked down at him helplessly, her green eyes filled with a radiant flame. He kept her gaze as he slipped his tongue against her, watching her body shudder with the mere whisper of his intentions. She would die before he was finished with her. Lestat smirked to himself, devouring her. Greedily he lapped at her as if she held some sweet nectar that demanded his mouth.

Before she would stop herself she screamed his name, her fists tugging harshly at his hair. He continued to torture her, bordering her pleasure with pain. He pulled back, giving her chance to breath, as he licked his lips. Gripping her thigh he scraped his teeth against her groin, almost asking for permission. He'd tasted her before, savored the fire in her blood.

She pressed against him and he clamped his mouth over the soft flesh, his teeth puncturing. Harper let loose a cry that melted with a moan as he took small drinks from her. Her passion flooded his veins like lava. He closed his eyes, to ride the waves of it but found himself drowning in it. Once more she impatiently yanked at his hair and he obliged, slithering up her body like a feasting snake.

She watched him, reaching between their bodies to gain her own little hint of power. Before he could push himself into her she gripped his length, squeezing hungrily. His head tipped back as he struggled to take in unnecessary breaths. She grinned wickedly, attacking his neck with hungry kisses once more. Slowly she stroked him, marveled at the muscles that rippled beneath his smooth alabaster skin as he jerked with pleasure.

A deep rumble of a growl drifted around her and she stole a glance at his face. His black eyes bore into her with such primal need her rhythm faltered. He extracted her hand, deciding they were better above her head. She pressed against him and his lids fluttered with ever little touch. She grinned, enjoying her own power over him. Suddenly she could feel him pressed against her entrance. He stared down at her, the hard lines in his face, quivering with his anticipation.

She pressed into him and he clenched his teeth, trying to keep control. Unsatisfied she mimicked her actions. His control shattered as he surged forward, invading her. She screamed in delight as he took hold of her body, surging forward with mighty thrusts. He released her hands to grip her hips, trying to plunge even further.

She gripped his back, lifting her hips to meet his pounding. She wrapped her legs around him, wanting him buried so deep within her that they might be joined like this for all eternity. He lifted her, slamming her against the wall to thrust even deeper. She gripped him, her back scraping on the stone walls. Her nails clawed as his flesh, as she clung to him for dear life. Suddenly she was blind sided by pleasure.

Wave after wave hit her, shattering what little control she had over herself. She gave in to the rippling ecstasy as he continued to thrust deeper within her, stoking a fire she never knew she had. He cried out, as she screamed against his throat, holding his hair like a life line. Together the rode the aftershocks against the wall until he finally pulled them both back into his bed.

Harper shook and shivered against him as she felt him do the same. She lay breathless, unhinged. How could she have known that this would send her world spiraling? How could she have ever guessed that this one night of unbelievable passion would be her undoing?

Lestat cradled her against himself, her hot body reveling his cool. He held her to him, never parting them. Had he known that this woman would bring his world tumbling down he never would have allow it. Without a care in the world Lestat held her tightly, smiling as he felt her drift off to sleep.

She gripped him like a lover should and something stirred deep within him. He softly pressed soft ringlets to his nose, savoring her scent. Gently he tilted her face to his. He smiled at her closed eyes, placing gentle kisses on each eye lid before touching them to her lips once more. He savored it. He knew then he was already an addict. Harper Van Helsing was a drug that he simply could not resist.

Rather than pull away, cut and run, he gave in to it. He pressed her firmly to his chest, and let the Dawn take him. She would awake later, he knew, madder than Hell. Her body would ache with the sweet pain of love making.

_But for now, she was his and he was hers._

* * *

There you have it my dears. You've all hinted, _very blatently,_ that Harper and Lestat should get it over with. And now they have! ;D I hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it! Though I must say I've never written any such smut before. xD I think it suited them just fine. Keep reading, loves. -Siren_  
_


	12. Update

Hello,

My lovelies, I come bearing gifts. I am aware that I have been terribly inactive for a good while. I have my reasons for such abandonment. But fear not, my loves. I'm working on new chapters just for you. My few and far between loyal readers. I may, if asked by you lovelies, go back and rewrite chapters. If not all of it. Mostly to improve its grammar, and possibly give it more depth. But that is all up to you. So please, be patient with me and give me all of your opinions on the thought.

Love,

Siren


	13. A Dangerous Game, No Longer

Lestat rose as the sun fell. Life blew through his body like a warm breeze, breathing heat into his veins. His eyes opened slowly and danced around the room. All was still but the soft sighing next to him. He rolled onto his side, Harper protesting in his arms. Her subconscious betrayed her, as usual. It was all too amusing to him. He ran cold fingers through her ebony curls, lingering in their fine silk. How lovely she was, this mortal. He couldn't understand why she called to him, much like Jesse did.

A fan of eyelashes lifted, lazily drinking him in. Emerald orbs peered down at the alabaster flesh beneath her fingers. She felt no movement as the predator did not breath. Harper, in a sleep induced stupor, leaned over him. Her lips brushed his chest, drifting lower still. She could hear her heart in her ears, flooding her veins with liquid fire. She'd had a taste, and now she wanted to engulf herself in that hunger. It was insatiable.

He watched her in earnest. She was still half asleep, and still her body craved him. It was rather pleasing to see how smoothly she had found her way around his body. Her hands clawing and teasing his flesh like any lover would. He held his composure, ignoring the laughter that threatened to bubble over. He knew she'd wake eventually, but for now he'd enjoy her lusting stupor.

She reached further, gripping him like a vice. He held his breath, nearly hissing with pleasure. She was quite the Hell cat when she wasn't awake. Her fist tightened and moved, pulling on strings within his body he hadn't known he had. His pelvis lifted into her hand, and he couldn't suppress the small groan that escaped his lips.

Harpers eyes snapped open, wide awake. She was very aware of the hard length in her hand, and all the more aware of the coiling heat within her. Her body urged her forward, pleading for release. But the mind would not allow. Like a jack rabbit she jumped away from him, her body launching from the bed. Pale flesh slammed against the wall as she scowled at him, covering herself with a rabid ferocity. She scowled at Lestat leaned on one arm, making no move to hide his very blatant intentions.

"Get out." She snapped coldly, snagging up the blanket to wrap herself. He grinned at he rising to sit on the edge of the bed.

"If I recall, that is not what you asked of me earlier." He teased, rising to tower over her.

Harper couldn't resist it.. Her eyes roamed over him, lingering like that of a hungry lion. She knew he would notice, probably use it against her, but her body wouldn't allow her to abstain. As a result she turned her head , hiding the swirl of arousal that most certainly shown through. Instead she buried it deep within herself, locking it away behind angry doors.

Lestat stood, lazily moving towards her. His voice was a lovers caress, a temptation so delicious it threatened to send her straight to the bowels of Hell. He gave her a seductive smirk, closing her escape off with two arms made of stone. She stared up at him, helpless, yet ferocious. Still, he refused to give in to her rage. It simply enticed him to continue.

"Lestat. Get the fuck away from me." She hissed at him, her hands raising to push at his chest.

She shoved and frowned when he didn't budge. Once more he smirked at her, pleased she still had some fight in her. Gently he tugged the blanket, yet that little motion sent it flying from her reach. Harper tried to cover herself once more, letting out an exasperated growl. However Lestat had other plans as he snatched her wrists in one strong grasp.

Her hands slammed above her head and she squirmed to pry herself from his invading eyes. Those desperately hungry eyes… Her heart began to pound, like the continuous crashing of lighting. Skipping and sputtering as he leaned towards her neck, dragging canines across her escalated pulse. Her breath hitched within her breast and she waiting for the bite.

Instead she received a very gentle kiss, followed by a playful nip. Once more she struggled within his hold, wanting nothing more than to remove herself from this situation. She would not end up in that bed again… not with him. She would not entangle her body amongst the sheep, dancing in the darkness with him. Brushing her kiss-swollen lips along the line of his stomach, dipping lower to find- NO! She would not subject herself to such humiliation.

"I am Harper Van Helsing. I will not be treated like one of your groupies." She barked at him, snapping at him like a rabid dog. She had to utilize even the most unlikely of weapons.

A wicked smile found those sinful lips of his as she snapped at him. He caught her chin with his free hand, holding her very still. His lips slammed into hers with such knee buckling thirst she nearly gave in. He forced entry, stealing her very breath with the dueling of their tongues. Still he would not relinquish his hold.

She struggled still, fighting her very body for control. But damn it all she would keep what little pride she had left in this monsters presence. Still amusement flashed in the pits of his eyes, gleaming with mischief.

"I know exactly who you are, Harper. And I am going to watch you crumble." He gripped her wrists still as he dropped to his kness, pressing his fingers into her mound.

"I'm going to listen as you scream my name, over and over, pleading for release. And just when you think you've shattered, when you truly believe you're going to die… Then, and only then, will I release you to wallow in angst." He made good on that promise, pressing his tongue to a most sensitive part.

She could not fight the scream of sheer pleasure that escaped her, shook her to the core. Heat bloomed beneath her skin until she was certain she was nothing but fire. And when all she wanted was to give in and allow herself just one small pleasure she managed to lift a knee to his chin.

Stunned Lestat pulled back, rubbing his jaw in a kind of stupor. His hold on her wrists loosened and she took hold of the chance, running from his grasp towards the bathroom. He even watched her, knowing he could easily snatch her back into his arms with little effort. Still it was quite entertaining to him to watch her hide in his bathroom, thinking a mere wooden door would keep him out.

_**CRASH!**_

The sound of breaking glass sent him on full alert. A cry of pain filled his ears and a strange sense of dread filled his gut. Lestat was through the door in a matter of seconds, the wood splintered from the sheer force of his fist.

Curled into a ball, bleeding, was Harper. She hissed in pain, staring down at her fist. He surveyed the bathroom, noting the shattered mirror that now littered the floor. Lestat reached for her, but drew back at the last moment as a shard of glass came flying at his outstretched hands.

He laughed, a melodic symphony that teased the senses. "Do you mean to kill me, Harper? With a shard of glass?"

She grinned then, glowering at him with wrathful defiance. "Kill you, Lestat? With glass? Never." She teased.

Harper gripped the piece of glass, her hands covered in the red wine of life. She placed the sharpened edge against her wrist, digging into her flesh. The bite of the wound was delayed as Lestat snatched her hand back.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, a violent rage filling his voice. His French accent more prominent than ever before. She grinned, liking the power she held over him.

"I mean to end my torment." She whispered coldly, her voice dripping with venom.

Those emerald eyes held nothing but contempt, nothing but sheer hatred. But even Lestat knew it was because she feared him. She feared the insatiable appetite she had for him, especially after what he'd put her through.

"You mean to punish yourself for finding me irresistible." He huffed, a husky tease ever present.

She stood, her body painted in red. He licked his lips, seeing her lovely form dripping in blood. It was like a Christmas present, complete with a bow and all. Harper jerked her hand, trying to free it from his hold. But of course it did nothing. Instead she pushed forward, and he allowed the shard to touch his through. The cool glass touched his skin and he raised a brow, watching her like a hungry wolf.

"Do it." He ordered, holding the glass to his throat a tad harder. "Go on then." He snapped, allowing the shard to pierce his flesh just enough to trickle blood.

He reveled in her hesitation, seeing it as a victory. He snatched her into his arms, forcing her to release glass. She fought him, pounding on his chest like a wild woman. She gripped his throat, strangling an unbreathing man. And all he did was laugh, lifting her bottom onto the sink.

She continued to strangle him, fury blinding her as he pushed her thighs apart.

"Stop this nonsense, Lestat!" She urged, her mind muddled with desire and anger.

"Never." He replied.

She scowled, raising her hand to slap him. He did nothing but invade her space, catching her hand, leaning close to her throat once more.

_Finally recover and the mood is righ__t_

_Looking up into a neon sky_

_Child in me takes over, guess it's been too long_

_Since the last time that I tried to fly_

He held her tightly to his chest, his hand cupping one of her breasts. His thumb slid over her nipples, preening them into hard peaks. Still he haunted her ear with that sirens voice…

_Finally I find when I lose control_

_Inside my body crumbles_

_It's like therapy for my broken soul_

_Inside my body crumbles_

How could she survive this? Let this happen? She could feel her body slip into his possession, just as he pushed his hand further to tease her sensitive flesh. He was branding her, to her very bones, she would never be able to wash him from her flesh. She would never be able to remove the stain from her soul. Never again would any man touch her in the ways he did.

_All I need's a moment, chance to get awa__y_

_From the stressfulness of every day_

_Know if I don't question and I never doubt_

_Everything is gonna be okay_

This had to stop. She was teetering over the edge, and damnit she was enjoying it. His teeth scraping against her flesh in between verses, his voice creating a sensation she hadn't known could exist. This man was the Devil himself.

_Finally I find when I lose control_

_Inside my body crumbles_

_It's like therapy for my broken soul_

_Inside my body crumbles_

Her body became soft and pliant, as if she had given up. Still he pushed past all of her defenses, claiming her for his own. She was to be his and his alone. The defiance rose in her, raising its head to protest. Yet the beast was quelled with that demonic voice.

_I don't know if I'll be alright_

_Is it okay to be myself_

_Why do we always have to fight_

_Now I know it's alright _

Her heart was breaking, She could hear it shatter, never to be the same. Lestat lifted her into his arms, no longer restraining her. He let her fall on top of him, fitting them together like two pieces of the puzzle. There he would continue to stay through the night, feeding their disease hourly.

Neither knew of the dangerous game they were playing any more, all they knew was _hunger._


End file.
